100 Snapshots
by zestychicken2
Summary: You rummage around in a box full of pictures, and the memories all flood back to you. 100 oneshots of any Kingdom Hearts couples, including ones never tried before. Current: Roxas remembers her words, and finds a way to move forward.
1. Snapshot 1:Laugh

_**142 Snapshots**_

**You rummage around in a box full of pictures... And the memories all flood back to you. 142 oneshots of any Kingdom Heart couple come up with, or one that you think would be interesting. Current: Roxas finds a picture of himself and Axel about ready to explode, a look of hearty laughter on their faces.**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs half to Disney, and half to Square Enix... None to an innocent person on fanfiction O.o**

Yeah, so 142 is a random number, but it sounded good with the title. Yes, there will be 142 in here, but that's okay, I really don't mind. I need something to do.

So you know, what fun would this be without having suggestions. When you review, give me a picture, and whatever the emotion is and stuff, I'll turn it into a memory. Sound good? But, it'll be a pain if I have to think them all up on my own, call me lazy, but meh, that is OKAY, just as long as you guys review!! Okay, so yeah...

Let's get on with it.

**Snapshot #1:**

_**Roxas and Axel are about ready to explode from laughter, a hearty look planted on their faces...**_

_The golden - haired Roxas, and fiery red - head Axel stood a bit too close to the camera. But, it was only on accident. They had been laughing too hard to be able to tell. Or, perhaps it was Demnyx's poor skill at snapping pictures that was the dilemma._

_Axel had his outstretched and entergetic arm around Roxas's small frame shoulders, and a chipper and hearty grin spread eagerly across his face. He didn't have one bit of composer at all. His green eyes sparkling with __mischievousness, as though the ultimate prank had been pulled._

_Roxas, on the other hand, had his arm as far up Axel's long and well - built back as he could reach, Axel being too tall for the blonde's own good. He himself, had a smirk that proved he was trying to compose himself for the picture, but failing more miserably than Axel. And Axel wasn't even trying. He looked as though he was ready to burst with enjoyment and laughter any second..._

_The two were in black, simple organization robes, boring and ancient in style. There was really nothing more to the clothing aspect. The background was hard to see, since the two were so close to the camera, but it was clear to see they were in Twilight Town._

_The golden buildings shimmered and twinkled in the sunset, the sky splattered with gold, pink, blue, red, and orange. Fiery, but quaggy at the same time. The clouds were rippled, adding a creamish glow to the works._

_♥♥_

"So what'cha wanna do today Roxy?" Axel chirped, still full of glee from getting a break off of missions.

"Um. Relax?" Roxas answered, his tone almost irritated, but trying to keep calm. Obviously, something had happened that really didn't make him as jolly as his pyromatic friend.

A major whine was heard, echoing through the halls of the castle, catching the peevish nobody off guard. He spun around quickly to see Axel shooting him a steely glare, doing his puppy dog pout. "That's not fuuun!" He stomped his foot lightly on the ground seeing Roxas's agitated expression increase.

His face lightened. "Okay... _Axel_, what do _you_ wanna do?"

"You know what I wanna _do..._" Roxas only raised an eyebrow. "Ohh, you mean an activity. Oh hmm... You wanna go to Twilight Town?"

"Not in particular. But, I suppose I can."

"Great!" He grabbed the blondes hand and merrily skipped down the hallway. The only thought running through Roxas's head was _'What am I getting myself into?'_

♥♥

"Number IX, I'd appreciate if you'd let me do my work."

"Ahh... But Zexy!"

"Demnyx..."

"Fine, fine... But come with me real quick, I gotta gra - Ow!" He had grabbed the Cloaked Schemer's hand, and flung them around the corner, only to get knocked down by another arguing pair.

Roxas steadily got up, and grabbed Zexion's hand, hoisting him up as well. The two, for once, turned to the others, sharp - eyed, ready to verbally onrush them out of pure distress. Demnyx glanced over, and not wanting Zexion to get even more mad, quickly stood and attempted to help Axel up as well.

"Can we please just go?" Zexion and Roxas asked at once.

"We could..." Axel tried to lighten the mood, but recieved an even rockier glare. "Sorry..." He muttered, his mood dropping from the negitive tension in the air.

"Where you going?" Demnyx asked with curiousity.

"I don't know if I wanna go anymore Axel." Roxas drew back to whining and pleading not to go, knowing that since he already agreed, Axel wouldn't let up on him, unless he went through with it.

"Roxy! You have to go! We'll make it fun!" He opened a portal, and pushed Demnyx through.

"Axel!" Roxas steamed, but on the inside, he thought it was rather funny. Demnyx's expression when he was getting pushed was truly priceless. He was about to let out a scream, but to no avail. He had walked through too fast.

"You know it's funny Roxas..." He said with a more serious tone, no hints of cheerfulness left in his tongue. Well that lasted long. the giddiness was back. "I can read you like a book!"

While these two were arguing on how well the red - head knew the blonde, Zexion tried to sneak away, but Axel grabbed his arms, flung him over his shoulder, and walked through the portal, Roxas in now - happy persuit.

♥♥

The hours had gone by as Demnyx, Axel, and Roxas hopped from place to place in Twilight Town, eating ice cream, laughing, talking, harassing the fact that Zexion and Demnyx had a _thing _for each other, and vise versa.

But, after that, the sun began to slowly set, cowardly shrinking behind the green horizon. Axel noticed something. Zexion wasn't included in their delight.

"Zexy, what's wrong?" Axel put his arm around Roxas, making the picture look strange.

"I hate you guys." Was simply his answer for everything that day.

"Ah, it ain't that bad!" Roxas said with a grin and a nudge in the ribs to number VI. He then mumbled something no one could quite catch.

"I think he said we should totally leave them alone, and go make out." Axel whispered to Roxas, as innocently as he could.

"Are your hormones kicking in?" Roxas whispered back, not taking his eyes off of the hyper blonde trying to cheer up Zexion.

"Me? My? No! I'm pasted that stage... I'm just horny!" He quick tried to steal a kiss on Roxas's lips, but Roxas pulled away with quick reflexes.

"Stop it..." He tried to sound stern, but looked horribly ready to kiss back, if he had the oppertunity.

"Roxy..." His words made Roxas want to melt. It was in such a seductive tone, it wasn't even something to smile about.

"Axel... Demnyx and - "

"Who the hell cares?" Axel began to chuckle, but stopped when Demnyx's low voice was heard.

"What do you think they're gunna do? I'm sorry Ze - number VI, I couldn't hear you?"

"I said, I bet their going to ditch us, go back to Axel's room a - " He stopped and turned when he realized that Roxas and Axel were staring. "Um..." He began to turn pink.

"Ohh! And then start - Ohh! I see!" Demnyx chuckled, but then looked back, also blushing. The two turned completely red crimson.

It stayed silent for about three minutes, and then out of no where, as the sun got lower and lower, and the sky became twilight, marking the town for what it was known for, it was there that Axel and Roxas began to laugh so uncontrolably hard, even Zexion was accounted for chuckling at least.

They had said that so loud, and it'd been so quiet. It was probably a very akward moment for the two. Most wouldn't have thought that was funny, but even with Zexion blushing deep crimson, anyone would have to laugh.

"We'll you're right Zexykins!" Axel finally said after a moment.

"Why?" He regained his composer quickly.

Instead of answering, Axel grabbed Roxas's shoulders and kissed him firmly on the lips.

At first, Roxas struggled and stumbled backwards, but once he had fallen on his back, he finally wrapped his legs around Axel's slim waist, and put his hands in his spiky red hair.

After a few minutes of akwardness, they stood back up, and began nervously laughing. While all of this happened, Demnyx had managed to get a picture of the two, knowing that the others would _love _to have a chance to get back at them for all the making fun kind of things they did.

It didn't matter though. They both had each other now...

♥♥

Oh god, that was my first yaoi... give me a break, I'm sorry that really sucked, but it'll get better... the idea wasn't even that great. But please review with some ideas! Thanks to all those who read!

Xx Zesty xX


	2. Snapshot 2:Broken

_**142 Snapshots**_

**Snapshot #2: (Requested by Rolliepollie44)**

_**Sora's frowning, yet smirking at the same time. And Roxas is pulling off the most darastic face to cheer him up. It's working too...**_

_The chocolate coloured brunette with the spikes that defied gravity boy, and sandy shaded hair were inequally in the picture._

_Sora's face revealed complete and utter agitation. And showed a frown that said back - off, or get hit with a giant key. But, under that frown, just barely announced, was a half grin. He was trying to hide it, and his best friend knew it aswell. Also, in his ocean sapphire eyes. They were deep with pain and anger, but they also glistened with happiness and cheer._

_Roxas never meant to be in the picture. Actually, he was trying to get his brother, Riku, to take a jolly picture of Sora. But, it failed maraculously. He was in a crouching position, with his slim back arched backwards, his eyes bright, and wide with sour enjoyment. It was one of those bitter sweet things. His facial expression screamed irritated. Irritated that it took so much for Sora to at least force excitement. But, it was also gleeful. In a strange way, he enjoyed doing this. His mouth was open, leading on that he was speaking. Exactly what he was saying, no one could tell from the photo..._

_Roxas's hands were raised, his thumbs inline with his ears, his fingers spread to the max. His eyes actually explained all. They showed happiness and satisfaction, for a reason unknown..._

_The spit - mood blonde was wearing his normal. Offwhite jeans, black, red, and gray shoes, black shirt, with a snow - coloured, and black vest over it. Also, his checkered armband, and two rings._

_Sora on the other hand was quite different than his usual navy blue outfit. He had the same coloured sweashirt, the hood ruggedly thrown over his face to hide his outragiously spikey hair, and blue jeans. Simple right? His shoes were also the same, but on his left leg was a white cast, and he was on crutches._

_Sora had broken his leg... very, very bad. He was still on crutches, even though he was leaning against the silvery and sparkling rail on the bridge. O.o _

_It was from the looks of it, a chilly summer day around lunch time, when the water shimmered with an orangish glow, mixed with the blue. It gave off a warm aurora, dotted with white as the boats sluggishly passed below. The trees on the coastlines were lush with colour and more radiant and brilliant than ever._

_♥♥_

"How the hell did you trip?" Roxas would not stop pestering the slightly younger boy.

"Ah Roxas, go to hell." Sora sourly answered, yet blank with emotion. Of course, the blonde did not take offense, because he knew his best friend was in a bad mood.

"Can you just tell me?" Roxas pressured. Sora mumbled something back, too inaudibly to catch. "What was that?"

"Leave me alone Roxas..." Sora said, a lot more faintly. He sounded upset over something, or perhaps it was just the excrustiating pain he was feeling...

His chief friend sighed softly. He felt horrid for his brunette friend, seeing the pain reflect in his ocean blue eyes that mirrored his own. "I won't bother you anymore... But, I'd seriously appreciate if you would just spit it out. And, a tiny bit more stidrent."

"Who uses a word like 'stridrent'?" A smirk flickered on Sora's face, but he looked down to avoid it.

"Don't think I didn't see that..." Roxas drapped his arm limply around Sora's frame. It was quite an unusual sight. The two of them were settled on the lush green grass, as cherry blossoms were swept by in the wind, off to the side of the rugged, yet smooth path winding around in the park. "And it means loud... For the record."

"It still doesn't help the fact that my leg is burning..."

"Is it bleeding?"

"I don't know."

"You aren't sharp enough to check?" Roxas pulled up Sora's jean leg, and saw the bone just barely broke the skin, a small bit of blood escaping it. "Damn... How'd this happen again? You do realize I won't stop bugging you u - "

"I tripped over the bench okay!"

Roxas, despite the fact that his friend was in a lot of pain, and angry, and upset at his stupidity, began to chuckle. Then, it turned into a laugh, and soon into a hearty filled one, and then just began to howl non - stop. He was freaking a lot of people walking by out.

"It's not funny." Sora murmered.

"No, it's not... but a bench? Could you get any more lame?" His friend looked down, deeper hurt in his eyes. "Ah I'm sorry." He jumped up and held a hand out to Sora. "Let's go to the hospital."

Sora sigh, and grabbed his hand, as Roxas hoisted him up, and put Sora's arm around his own neck. He then whipped out his cell phone, and pressed and held the speed dial four.

"Riku? Hey! Um, Sora had an... incident... Could you like, maybe... Come pick us up and bring us to the hospital? Really? Cool, thanks Riku. Kay bye."

"You didn't have to do that." Sora looked away, a faded shade of pink crossing over to his face.

"I know." Roxas's face was a dark crimson; he also glanced away to hide the blush. "But I wanted to..."

After that comment was made, they walked in silence for a few minutes, until finally Riku's red mustang stopped about a football field length from them. Roxas made a wave, and Riku got out, and opened the door.

Taking about five minutes, they hobbled to the car, and Sora collapsed into a more sturdy grasp, as Roxas was exhausted. "What exactly happened?" The platinum silver haired boy asked the one now breathing heavily in his arms.

"Sora tripped over a bench." Roxas stated simply, trying not to laugh.

"My bone is practically out of my leg, and your brother is laughing." Riku sigh. They always faught, but Riku swore they'd leave the straight path for each other.

"Let's go to the hospital." He pushed Sora lightly into the back seat, making sure his leg was elevated, so it would stop the bleeding. There was a slightly mumbled 'Thanks' and Roxas climbed into the front seat along with Riku.

"Off we go!" Sora laughed, trying to lighten his own mood.

♥♥

After the brunettes experiance at the hospital, Roxas and Riku decided to take him out for a day of cheering up. But, it was much more difficult because of the offwhite coloured cast that he kept glaring down at visciously.

"Sora, glaring isn't going to get it to go away." Roxas taunted playfully.

"Ah screw you." Sora smirked, despite the fact he was still angry with himself. They had been walking aimlessly along, and come to a bridge walkway made of old wooden oak. Something that would never be done for more serious bridges. After all, no cars were allowed to even get near it pretty much, unless they wanted difficulty U - turning to go back.

Otherwhise, walking on it, there was no possible danger. The boats and jet skis went by, what seemed so far below. All three of them gazed out into the horizon, where the sky met sea. It was truly a memberable possession that no one could truly grasp with a sense of touch.

Sora's mood once again turned sour, and appeared as though it were going to stay that way until the cast came off of his leg. "This would be better if I hadn't tripped."

Roxas decided he wouldn't laugh this time, even if it was quite a howl - deserving experiance. A bench. Something so plain and simple, yet his best friend had tripped, and practically tore the bone right out of his leg. Not something he would be trying any time soon, that was certain...

He shot his brother a look, and immediately, he pulled out a camera. Sora knew what was going on right away, and put on a skowl. He was beginning to get irritated.

Roxas now tried everything to get Sora to laugh for the camera. Seconds went by, minutes, and then finally... Roxas had to stomp his foot in irritation. The younger boy's expression had lightened no doubt, but for sure, he was still looking grim.

Soon, he found himself squatting with his back arched his hands by his head, midly stretched out, eyes buldging, and mouth agap. Sora's smirk was half released, half hidden as Riku snapped the shot.

Soon after, Sora shook his head, looked at his friend, who was slowly dropping out of potition, Sora tackled his friend. It wasn't to the extent that Roxas fell, but before he could recover and stand up straight, Sora had firmly pressed his lips against his friend's.

_How long have I been waiting to do that? I dunno, but it sure as hell feels awesome!_

It was the only thought in both of the young teens mind. Truly astounding in their opinion. And, in Riku's. Seeing his brother, almost quoted, tear off of the straight path for his best friend made him wanna fall in laughter, but he contained himself.

A few minutes passed, and the kiss was finally separated. "Well..." Roxas breathed, needing to catch his breath. Sora stood straight up and grabbed his fallen crutches, blushing a deep crimson, catching the look on the silver haired boy's face.

"I now know how to cheer Sora up..." He declared.

♥♥

Not too bad, I think that was actually pretty cute. I loved how Sora broke his leg, priceless. Well, please review, and remember to give me suggestions. I really could use them! I got two more at the moment, but... I'd like to sleep knowing that I have ideas for new chapters.

Thanks guys, it was fun to write tehe!

Xx Zesty! xX


	3. Snapshot 3:Picture

_**142 Snapshots**_

Wow, I seriously need to update faster, but you guys have to review, otherwhise I really cant continue. My next one should be very interesting... First Roxette...

Yay! Hehe, sugar high hahaha... Okay um (nodnod) Let's get on with this, but you gotta review!

**Snapshot #3: (requested by: d a y j u a n a)**

**She was surprised when his lips met her cheek. A faint red covered his cheeks, and a light shade of pink tinged hers.**

_Emerald eyed Olette, and Sapphire eyed Roxas were always called the perfect match. Pence had always wanted a picture of the two, but whenever they posed together, he refused to snap it unless they were officially dating._

_The picture he did catch for memory was the perfect example..._

_Olette had been standing there, just ready to take her neat, classic picture for it to go in the front of the year book for being Head Editor. But, she wasn't the only one in the picture..._

_At her waist, she had been slightly tilted from the tiny impact, her eyes bright and wide with confusion, yet excitement. Her mouth slightly open as though she didn't understand who was next to her. Olette's cheeks immediately filled with a feathery shade of pink. She had been wearing her normal orange tank top, jade gem necklace, simply put on a black, thin string. her normal tan capris, matching orange socks, and white and orange loose hightops completed her look as kind and innocent._

_Roxas was leaned over with two hands on the girl's shoulder his lips pushed against her cheeks in a very whispy way. His eyes were closed, but his cheeks were tinted with a darker red, obviously embarrassed because this was an extremely important picture to her. He was wearing his normal outfit, consisting of white and black with a wrist band, rings, etc. But, this was a totally new image for him. He screamed kind and gentle, though usually people sought him out to me the "Wow, stay away" Person._

_The background was the green house in the Twilight Town highschool they had for the many students attempting at finding peace in their busy lives at one point during the day. Behind the two love birds were a variety of blue bells, roses, white daisies, lilies, and tulips. All different colours and shades of blue, white, pink, red, yellow, orange, puple, and any more magnificent colours that people couldn't even begin to describe. The glass was glossy and bright with the beautiful sky, almost always splotched with a bit of red, orange, and yellow in the soft blue quilt over the small town. It was what the place was known for..._

_♥♥_

Pence had always had a weird... fettish. He simply could not stand the fact that any couple from two of his best friend like Hayner and Namine, to his worst enimees like Seifer and Fuu. Every couple, when they began to go out, got a picture on his wall. The school had given it to him... His own little bulliton for being such a great photographer.

Everyone had respect for it, and didn't dare touch it. Not even Seifer. They all even _enjoyed _the wall. Seeing all the many people who had gone out over the time. Each month, a new picture of the couple would be taken, to see how their relationship would change, and who had broken up and gotton together. They were each in different frames, introducing different months, all put on the wall in a poster - display position, so you could swing them back and forth to find the months.

But, whenever someone left, they'd always put it on the month they were currently in. Now, there was a spot that almost everyone who had their picture taken agreed, should be left for the absolute cutest couple... That never went out. Those two were...

Roxas and Olette.

Best friends, complete opposites, almost like Ying and Yang... And yet, they were still sweet and perfect for each other...

Yet, despite what everyone would say, they would never even attempt at going on a date. No one ever found out if it was from the fact that they didn't want it to ruin their friendship, or if it was just that they didn't want the glory and fame of being 'cutest couple'.

♥♥

"So... Do you want to go into town to get some ice cream tonight Olette?"

"No thank you Roxas. Thanks for asking though. I really would love to, but I have to get ready for tomorrow. It's a huge day for the yearbook commity, and I really have to be there."

"Right, course."

"Olette!" They both turned to see Aerith waving at her, Yuffie laughing at her side.

"Olette come here!" Yuffie shouted through giggles.

"I can't!" She called back, beginning to laugh herself. "I'm busy!"

"You need to get together if you want a better excuse." They both turned _back _around to see Leon joining in on the fun. He wasn't usually one to take part in teasing, but with them he really couldn't resist.

"Leon!" Roxas bit his lip. He was Yuffie's boyfriend. And Yuffie was Olette's friend. They were forced to hang out together. But, they didn't mind. Anything was better than sitting alone in girltalk. And one found that the other was really quite enjoyable, talking about Seifer and laughing about the evil plans they'd come up with.

Sometimes it was about how Roxas had creamed Seifer the past two years in the Struggle tournament, or how he was best friends with Rai, someone who thought the steps in central Twilight Town were different counting up and down, and Vivi, something that didn't even _look _like a person.

It was sort of sad, the girls agreed, but Roxas and Leon truly didn't mind. They only hanged out on occasions when Olette dragged Roxas along, and Yuffie tugged at Leon to come. Otherwhise, Roxas would skip to play hocky with Hayner, and possibly even Pence.

"Must you make fun of me... Always?"

"It's what I do." Leon answered simply and walked over to Yuffie, picking her up into a hug, and kissing her passionately on the lips. Aerith smiled sweetly and waved Olette off. They turned around and began walking again.

"I'm sorry about that." Olette blushed slightly.

"It's okay."

It was silent on his friend's side, so he decided to build up some courage. He racked his brain for something to say, until he practically blurted it in a whisper. "You know I wouldn't mind if we were - " It wasn't audible after that, because Hayner began to scream at them.

It didn't matter though. Olette hadn't heard the first part. Pence had snuck up on them. How he was able to do that with his little extra weight and clompy shoes, was beyond Roxas's mind. And, his mind was pretty well expanded.

Hayner and Roxas high fived, and they began walking silently, just to see what in the world Pence was talking about, because he seemed quite a bit too peppy for his own good.

"Yeah, I can't wait, but I'm so nervous!" Olette admitted.

"I'm sure you'll do fine tomorrow... You're real great at getting people to listen to you!"

"Well thank you Pence!" She giggled slightly. "But, I really hope I look okay for my picture too. Being the first person everyone sees in the yearbook is not a cool person to have to be. At least, when picture time comes."

"I'm sure Seifer would love the attension." Hayner rolled his eyes, seeing the disgusting sight infront of the four. Seifer and Fuu were making out by the water fountain (I don't mean drinking fountain, the water fountain is an actual water fountain), Fuu on her back, and Seifer practically ontop of her.

"Get a room!" Hayner and Roxas yelled at once, Pence and Olette only shook their heads as Fuu pushed him off blushing.

"I really never saw her move around like that." Pence laughed.

"I mean, I really disapprove of the fact that we're making fun of someone but - "

"Pence! I wouldn't be talking!" Hayner cut in, ignoring the fact Olette had been talking.

"Hayner! That's not nice! We're actually friends with Pe - "

"I've seen you even move MORE than that Hayner, it's a lot more - "

"Guys!" Roxas yelled, and the boys looked at him. "Before we get into something a bit personal, even for Hayner's mind... Olette was trying to speak."

Pence immediately got very hyper, causing Roxas to blush. Roxas knew why of course, but Hayner and Olette didn't know about their plan...

"It doesn't really matter anyways. Here's my stop. I'll see you three tomorrow!" She smiled as she walked up the path surrounded by a variety of flowers and very green grass. She was greeted by the sound of her little brother playing, and calling her name, happy to have someone to talk to, and that the baby sitter could finally leave.

They kept walking, and all was silent, until Hayner broke it. "So, I saw the "O - M - G!" The last part, Hayner's voice became girly, "The like, so totally girl plan" face Pence made!"

"Hayner." Pence became serious. "Roxas is - "

"LET'S NOT SPOIL IT!" Roxas screamed, earning the stare of some people, because he's usual quite quiet. He didn't want Hayner to hear. And luckily, he didn't hear what else Pence said, and neither did anyone else...

♥♥

"Are you ready Olette?"

"Ready!" She smiled and Pence as she straightened her messy braid. He was just about to take it, and she was just about to smile when they heard booming footsteps on the marble floors.

Right when the picture snapped, Roxas was there, kissing Olette's cheek, flustered red from embarassment, the fact he ran about the whole length of the school, and that he was kissing the girl he had liked for the last three years.

Her mouth dropped slightly open, accumulating her picture was ruined, the neat and classic picture was forced into weirdness. Or, maybe from the fact that someone was kissing her. They stayed like that for a moment after the picture was taken, but when he pulled back he turned to run...

But Olette grabbed his arm. As he turned, she jumped up and kissed him again, a lot more courage than last time she wanted to do this.

♥♥

The next day, everyone crowding the display let the two holding hands walk by. And, they saw in the middle of the page, the spot that had been empty for so long... Filled by a picture that was very original, and unique compared to the rest. There were smirks all around as Olette blushed, and Roxas kissed her again, pulling her away as though it were the most natual thing in the world.

What she didn't know yet was, That picture would forever be the first picture everyone saw , dated May 18th, 2007... For the rest of the years everyone had that year edition year book.

♥♥

Haven't updated in a while sorry... But I need reviews, I haven't gotton many, and I only have about 3 requests left. Please PLEASE review...

Otherwhise, you know, I'm forced to be sad, but I will update still... I won't be mean, I just need some more ideas! REVIEW! Thanks...

♥zesty♥


	4. Snapshot 4:Insane

_**142 Snapshots**_

Zomgz! It's me again! This one, I think will be fun. I've never tried an Axel Alice one before... Should be, very, very interesting! Yay! tehehehe... Wow, I'm always hyper at the beginning of these.

Umm... I only have two suggestions after this, so I really REALLY need you all to review! Thank you so much if you do!

And so far thanks to d a y j u a n a, and Rolliepollie44 to making requests...!

**Snapshot #4: (requested by d a y j u a n a)**

**Axel knew Alice was special, so they took a picture. He had a silly grin plastered on his face, while her smile was crooked, one could call that smile "insane". But Axel knew better.**

_Axel and Alice had become very tight in a friendship that not even death could snap into two. Of course, everyone would say this supposive boy Alice was best friends with, was her secret admirer. And vice versa._

_The picture was very normal. An obvious memory - keeper... Nothing anyone taking one glance at could really tell meant anything. But there was so much more that the picture couldn't explain, and only a few could relize..._

_Alice's sapphire eyes gleamed with happiness, but with the silent pleasure that the redhead was standing next to her. Her golden, fluffy hair was, as usual, pulled back with a headband. But, it looked a bit less fluffy, and a little more wispy, aparently from the wind whispering past the sunflower - yellow that the beautiful girl's hair took form into. Alice was in her normal atire. A blue dress, white tights, white apron, and black shoes. Like said, a usual picture..._

_Axel's forest green eyes burned with determaination and michiviousness, knowing strangely something odd was going to come out of this picture. But, then again, since Alice and Axel had become inseperable, most of what they did was either bad enough to get them in trouble, or hilarious enough to keep someone laughing for days. He was in his normal black Organization robe, but it seemed a lot less glum. And that was hard to do, considering the fact Axel already really didn't make it seem all too bad... And... It's Axel. He could brighten a whole Town Square Christmas tree if he really wanted to... And not in the fire way either..._

_The setting was... Normal. No more Wonderland, no weird headless cats, smoking caterpillars, live cards, or rabbits running around screaming 'I'm late!' with a golden watch in hand. The leaves fluttered in the background every which way. The trees were becoming bare, but it was still quite warm out. Alice's gray kitten stood by, looking up at the camera in a very curious way. It's leg at a perfect angle, all together, making a flawless, and innocent animal. The sun was splattered with wisps of white snowy clouds, the sun beating down a glaze on everything. The sky as blue as the ocean._

_One thing that was different about this picture for Alice than her previous ones... Were her smile. Axel's was a terrific mix of mischief, and gleefullness pounded and squashed into one. But Alice... Alice's, since being back from Wonderland looked strange... Almost... crooked... and insane._

"Miss Catchelle, Miss Catchelle!" Alice almost tripped as she ran across the stepping stones into a small tranquilized garden, where her new teacher was sitting on a stone bench reading a book.

She looked up and smiled. Her hair was neatly in a bun behind her head, not a single strand out of place. And, the reading glasses, looked like they were about ready to fall off of her nose. She had a turtle neck, dark purple dress, with sleeves that huged incredibly tight, all the way to the wrist where it stopped. The front was button up only from about her stomach up, and she had it buttoned... All the way up. "Yes Alice?"

She breathed hard, rocking her head back and forth trying to get breath, but talk at the same time. "I got... the picture... you ... w - wanted..." She held out her shaky hand.

The newly developed pictured was stiff still, indicating it was quite new. Miss Catchelle took the picture, smiling as bright as ever that Alice was on task. But, then she frowned.

"What is it?" Alice asked, obviously worried.

"Alice... Smile for me once, would you?" Alice smiled as sweetly as she could, just like the picture. "My dear, what's wrong with your smile?"

"What is wrong with it?"

"It's crooked!" This attracted Alice's mother, tending to some water lilies a couple yards away. She walked over and tipped Alice's chin up. Coming up to the back gate was a certain redhead, that Alice had been hurrying to get her task over so she could spend some time with him.

"It's..." Her mother couldn't come up with quite the right word.. She muttered it, hoping Alice wouldn't catch it, but her teacher would. "Insane..."

The golden haired girl's heart began to crumble. She _knew _wonderland had done things to her... She just knew it. She though, after Axel had found (after a lot of bothering from Zexion to help him research) how to get her out, he was determined to do it. That's how they had become friends. Oh so close friends... Tears filled her sapphire eyes as she pulled away from her mother and ran out the backgate, not even stopping at Axel's calls.

♥♥

"Alice?" Axel called out, getting closer to the forest trail that he knew she hated. "Alice?"

"Go away!" Her sob was strong and hard, brutal and harsh.

"Alice..." He put a hand to her shoulder, but she batted it away, her eyes angry. "You're smile has nothing to do with wonderland."

"Oh yes it does!" she began to sob again. "Yes, yes yes!"

"Really Alice, it doesn't!" He tipped her chin up, more tightly this time... So He could look at her more closely, without her pulling away. "Smile for me Alice..." He whispered. She smiled at him. "See? It's not insane!"

"Yes it is..." She now turned from upset to a humourus grumpy.

"Alice... If your smile is insane, then my hair is not red!"

"Yes it i - oh..." She smiled again and got up. "Axel?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks... For everything... Really..." She hugged him, her arms tightly wrapped around his neck. He pulled back slightly, and suddenly kissed her. Her eyes were wide at first, but soon fell closed as she deepended the kiss, by lifting herself off of the ground. He held her around the waist. _What a first kiss... _she smiled against his lips as she snuggled into him.

When they pulled back, both were blushing ten fold of crimson. He let her down, and she hopped off the rock. He then took out his cell phone ((Axel has one of those??)), and pulled Alice close. His fingers tighted around it, and got ready to take the picture. She smiled her crooked smile... And he smiled his silly grin.

"For a special picture..."

"For us..."

"For how special we are..." Axel finished, snapping it on the spot... Everything was going to be alright now. Alice had no doubt in her mind, Axel couldn't help her get through whatever feedback Wonderland still had to throw at her.

♥♥

Whoa. talk about short. Review everyone! Please and Thank you! I need more ideas. That one would have been cooler, but hmm... I forgot by the end lol.

That one was fun to write (insert maniac laugh here) Review! Or, there will be punishment!

♥ Zesty! ♥!


	5. Snapshot 5:Glue

_**142 Snapshots**_

"talk" _think _((Yours Truly))

**Snapshot #5: (requested by rolliepollie44)**

**It was meant to be focused on Riku, but Namine couldn't help to notice how cute her sister and friend looked with each other.**

_Determined, ready, and set. The silver haired boy's helment tinted an electric blue was heavly placed on his own head. His face was set in a serious matter, eyes narrowed to slits against the bright and shiney sun. His mouth twitched upwards very slightly in a smirk, his mind wondering to how humorus it would be if he smacked the pitcher in the face. The bat was clutched in his black gloved hands tightly choking it as it was close to resting on his shoulder. He was in his stance, and completely ready to kill the ball._

_But, that's not what Namine had been focusing on. It had been the two walking across the emerald grass not far from the field, but not in the game. One was her sister... The other, her friend's brother. They were only ten years old. Quite young, but still mature. Of course, Destiny Islands, kids were still kids and didn't think much of anything when they were ten._

_Namine and Riku were fifteen, and thought that their brother and sister were so adorable. Riku teased his brunette brother, and strangely, he simply shrugged it off with really nothing to it. Namine would coo and say how adorable they looked together, and Kairi would simply smile, nod, and go back to what she was doing, as though her sister had just said something nice to her._

_The faces on the two little ones was delightful and happy, their lips touching carefully. Kairi's hair fluttered in the wind, her pony tail failing to bring it out of her face. Her sapphire - violet eyes twinkled happily, her pinked cheeks would fail to go down, as she glanced at the boy next to her. Sora's hair was as messy as ever, even more because of the wind. His deep ocean blue eyes glowed with mischeviousness and glee, but his smile; more shy and less outgoing._

_It was like a match made in heaven, in a beautiful but simple place. The evening always gave Destiny Islands a special sparkle, especially in the sky. It was splotched with gold, but still with blue, the clouds ruffled like chips in a never ending sky. The grass swayed slightly once again, from the wind, the dusty sand specks kicked around, with a fence a sparkling silver._

_3 3_

"Riku!" Auron, their coach, called to him.

"Yeah?" He trotted over, not wanting to be cocky. Almost all the guys on his team envied his school... But at the same time admired. Most thought he would really make it somewhere. For the past four years of baseball, they'd been unbeatable. Now, they were only a point behind, the last hit of the game... They needed some sort of point... Anything! So... What better than to do...

"You're up."

"I already hit twice." He didn't want to get anyone else mad, and he had faith in his team.

"Come on Riku! We can't break our streak! It's the last game of the season!" A guy named Demnyx whined. He was a year younger than the youngest on the team. He had a bit of skill, but much better strageties. Another reason the team made it so far...

"Come on Riku!" The other guys joined in.

"Fine, fine..." He muttered smirking. He glanced over at a platinum blonde in the crowd, smiling seductively at him. Namine was waiting for him to go, her all knowing mind telling her he was going to hit. She gave a tiny wave, almost as though she was shy, even though she was far from.

"Next batter!" They called, and Riku walked to the plate. The pitcher flinched. The last time this kid hit, he smacked him right in the face... The boy's eye already well blackened.

Namine watched with a grin on her face. She felt bad for the other team. They were good, but the pitcher! Ohh... It was sad. Her mind rumbled with guilt because her boyfriend smacked the poor boy in the eye... It didn't matter... The last game of the season, perhaps the boy wouldn't be pitcher next year if he was so scared... They were going to win with Riku hitting. She pulled out her camera. It never hurt... She had four pictures of Riku's winning homerun for the past four years, even though they'd only been dating for two. It was absolutely great seeing him play. She was proud.

Something caught her eye though... It was interesting. There, her ten year old sister, and Riku's almost eleven year old brother. She could see that the adorable little kids were latching hands. They were coming closer to them, and for future torment for the starting - couple, she decided she'd take a picture.

"Crap!" She muttered loudly, making a few people glance at her... Riku was up to bat, but this was the only blackmail she'd ever have on the two smaller ones... Then, an idea hit her brain. "I love my brain..." Even more people stared at her, as her cheeks pinked and she smiled innocently.

The left half of the picture was aimed at Riku, and the right at the two little kids. She thought it was fool proof.

3 3

"Hey! My brother's up to bat!"

"Sora..."

"Huh?"

"My sister's trying to take a picture!"

"What? But - " They both looked down at their hands.

"It's way to late to get to glue off! She'll never believe us!"

"Then let's give her something to look at!" He pulled Kairi closer to him, and kissed her. Her face immediately got hot, and began to redden, and his smile shone through the kiss.

3 3

Namine's hand shuddered, as her camera dropped. She then heard a very unpleasent crack. The blonde girl didn't dare look down... "Don't be broken..." She looked down and almost threw up. Her most prized camera, the one she'd saved so much money to buy. The screen had a giant crack in it, and she didn't even want to see the other side.

"No..." Most importantly, she had missed the picture. Riku, and their siblings _kissing! _That'd been such a PERFECT picture... and she MISSED it!

"I got you covered..." A camera was stuck in her face after the whisper came. She couldn't believe it... There was a bigger screen, so it almost looked like both scenes were centered. Her head twirled to see Sora's other brother, Roxas. He was only a year younger than Riku, and had golden blonde hair, a bit darker than her own, the same ocean blue eyes as Sora, and his hair still unruly.

"Thanks..." She smiled. He handed her the camera.

" 'Member to return it, when you get it that is... I know you have a camera printer, I don't... So. Just give it to Riku."

"Like said... Thanks again."

"No problem!" It was perfect... She had black mail now! Her mind laughed evily, but she had to tell herself to hold it in... Enough people had looked at her like she was a freak today.

3 3

"Well it simply worked!" Sora began to laugh after they pulled apart.

"She dropped her camera!" His friend began to giggle. "It's Interesting enough actually..."

"Indee - hey...!"

"What?"

"My brother! Nooo! He had his camera!!"

"What?" Kairi's head whipped around to see Roxas smirking at his brother, and she almost fell on the floor. "That wasn't even real! We'll be teased forever!"

"Kairi..." Sora's face revealed hidden heat.

"Hm?" She tried to calm down. She hated getting angry with Sora... And, strangely, she had no clue why. She had no problem getting mad at anyone else...

"It. Um... It wasn't really fake." His face was like a tomatoe by now. "I do... Really like you..."

She smiled, a thoughtful look on her face. His hand was sweating so much, the glue would be easier to part, and when she pulled her hand away, and scrunched her skirt to get the remaining off, she put a hand to her cheek and kissed him again.

They both knew this was definately a 'I like you too' answer.

3 3

"Namine... They told each other... You owe me."

"I broke my fricken camera cause they shocked me so much!"

He kissed her lightly on the lips and pulled away. "Do you enjoy torchering me?" Namine asked after he did so.

"I try." He pulled her closer for a kiss as people around the celebrated... He'd won the game, he still had Namine, and finally his brother, and her sister were gunna be together like they were always suppose to be...

3 3

I had no clue really HOW to do that one... It sorta bothers me how lame that ended, but I try. Sorry for the long wait, but I'm trying to update faster. Got about four stories randomly going right now, and I'm trying to do this As fast as possible... Please understand...

Please review with some requests! Thanks!

3zesty 3


	6. Snapshot 6:Smile

_**142 Snapshots**_

**Snapshot #6: (requested by rolliepollie44)**

**Tears fell from Olette's face when she saw what it said below Roxas's picture. R.I.P. And it was her fault...**

_It was a simple school picture. So simple it was almost sad. It was the same for every person, every year, accept for the extremely photogenic people out there... But, there weren't many at Twilight High..._

_This very picture happened to be of Roxas Harper... Simple right? Wrong... No one looked at it like, 'oh this is the same like, every year...' Everyone always looked at it with a sad expression..._

_His unruly and rough hair that stuck up mostly in one direction... up, was a perfect combination of light hitting blonde. His eyes sparkled with happiness, but struck with love... No one really knew why either. Roxas had only had one girlfriend. But, she'd moved a while back, and for five years he had vowed he'd never like another girl until he could be with her... But, something told everyone he liked another..._

_His clothes were ordinary and usual. Black undervest type thing with a black and red zipper, a white cover up short sleeved zipper thing with black checker lining, and red along the sleeves. That part was unzipped. His pants were black until only above the knees when it turned to the same color as his white cover up. His shoes were gray and red. Everything fit together perfectly on him. His potion was up against a bright red wall, his arms folded across his chest, his right leg (which looked like left) was lifted so the sole of his shoe was on the wall... The only ground that could be seen was close to him, and was white carpet._

_Under this picture in the yearbook, that took up almost the whole page was one simple thing in big black lettering. R.I.P..._

♥♥

Olette skimmed the yearbook picture as fast tears began to fall onto the paper, making it damp. She couldn't believe it... It all happened way to fast. Why did it have to be her falt. She would rather be in his place... She'd rather be the one who had died.

It was a normal day, and she was walking home from school, skipping the rest of the day. She'd been quite upset that day, because the Seifer, the guy she liked second most besides Roxas had yelled at her... She wouldn't like Seifer, but, she knew there was no way that Roxas would ever want to go out with her... They were friends after all, and she was happy for even that. But, Seifer... She really liked Seifer, honestly, she did, but they were polar opposites. And they weren't even friends.

♥♥

_"Okay!" Ms. Grainsburg ((I'm pretty sure that's Aerith's last name... Sorry if it's a little off)) "For our next project... We're going to need partners... I have a list."_

_"Awwww!" Most people in the class moaned... Some decided to greif silently... Either way, everyone hated lists teachers gave of partners. Olette smiled... She had faith their horticulture teacher wouldn't fail them. ((horticulture... weird, I know! But, give me a break... say its an elective... an easy elective...))_

_"Roxas and Hayner..." Everyone's spirits lifted a bit. Putting those two together meant trouble... So now, Olette wasn't the only one with faith. The two friends highfived as she went on with the list._

_Finally she met Olette's name. "Olette and Seifer." They both looked at each other, and he smiled a smile she could melt from. He was so perfect. She glanced at Roxas and Hayner, expecting an encouraging grin. Of course, she got that from Hayner, even though there was always that little 'I hate you thing' going on... But, from Roxas there was a scowl at the assignment infront of him. It's like he didn't even acknowledge the fact she was in the class with him. She suddenly felt confused and had a bit of guilt ringing above her head._

_"Hey... Don't worry about it... Not your fault, he's just jealous."_

_"Him? Jealous? Yeah... Sure..." She smiled very fake. No way could Roxas be jealous of Seifer, Roxas liked someone else... He was probably just having an off day... Yeah, that's right. Off day._

_Of course, that's only what Olette told herself. Deep down, she actually knew why, she herself, just didn't know it yet..._

_The class was going well, and her and Seifer got along great. They joked and laughed, and did what they were suppose to do, but then... Olette made one small mistake on her cutting that screwed up only a little bit of the project. It was still solid B+ material._

_"Olette, why did you do that?" He tried to seem calm, but really Seifer was mad. He needed an A, and how better to get it, then to work with an A student._

_"It slipped." She said lightly. Truthfully, it did. Roxas had been walking by, and 'accidently' knocked into Olette's back, making her hand fall forward slightly._

_"Don't lie Olette." He snapped at her. "I needed this A..."  
_

_"Is that the only reason why you were happy you were working with me? Because you thought I'd get an A... so you didn't have to work at it?" She dropped the knife, obviously pissed. Pissed off Olettes didn't mix well with other people... Roxas and Hayner flinched at the sight. "Fine. You can do the rest by yourself." She simply took a seat after seeing some weird stares._

_"I can't!" He raised his voice out of irritation. "You screwed up the whole project! I should have never agreed to this! I should have told Ms. Grainsberg I wanted a new partner!"_

_"I..." Her voice suddenly became quiet as her emerald eyes became glazed slightly. "I'm sorry Seifer, I didn't - "_

_"No! Forget it! You screwed it all up! I totally understand! But don't come crawling to me to apologize!"_

_Tears started to fall from Olette's eyes as she got off of her stool and ran out of the classroom as fast as she could. She didn't want everyone to see her cry. She kept running through to school, despite the fact people were wondering who or what had made such a nice and quiet girl cry._

_Out the doors she ran and stumbled, finally stopping to catch her breath. She still couldn't see from the tears blocking her vision. But, there was a sudden voice behind her..._

_"Olette! Move!"_

_Her mind was slowly comprehending what was happening... Slower than how fast it was really going. "Roxas..." She felt herself whisper finally, but at that moment, a horn honked and her eyes were wide. "Roxas!" She screamed, glancing at him, knowing she'd never make it in time._

_She wanted Roxas to be her last sight before the car hit her, but... Roxas had been gone. Suddenly, she felt impact on her body that thrust her to the side of the rode. She fell hard, and heard a small snap in her wrist... But, she didn't even notice because of what was infront of her._

_She quickly wiped the tears away in attempt to see. The car had stopped, and there Roxas was on the ground. Blood was everywhere on the road with Roxas in the middle of everything. Everyone only seemed to be watching, not believe what had just happened..._

_People rushed out of the school and Olette went over by Roxas, kneeling down in the blood, and trying to keep him awake. He was alive... no doubt... But, going unconscious fast. "Someone call an ambulence!" She yelled with a very shrill voice. That snapped everyone out of it, and there was a scurry. Hayner came, and pulled Olette away, not caring about getting the blood all over. She was crying hard and fast, not believing what was happening._

_Her whole body was numb as the ambulence came and took him. She wanted to go, but Hayner promised he'd take her right away. Once again, not caring about the blood, they both got into the car and silently followed to the hospital. Olette's sobs were muffled to Hayner, but there was no doubt in his mind that she wanted to sit and scream at herself._

_It wasn't her fault... She hadn't been the one in the car. But, she surely wasn't going to believe that it wasn't..._

_♥♥_

_There at the hospital, she got cleaned up, and then she waited with Hayner... The suspense was killing her. Burrying her alive... She could have burst out in tears any moment screaming 'He's gone isn't he?!?' and expect a comforting, but negative answer..._

_She shook her head and looked down. Hayner's hand was on hers, even though hers were trembling like crazy. More than ever... Even more than when she felt the sorrow for her blonde hair - blue eyed friend when Namine left... In one part of her, there was joy... Maybe there was a way Roxas could get to know her better, and they could become more than just friends._

_But, that glee was taken over with sadness for her friend. Olette had countless time been their, hugging Roxas when he had cried thinking Namine would forget him forever... And, truth to be told, he honestly was right._

_Namine had been sad and lonely for a year, depressed and with very few friends. But then, in the sweet smells and scenery of Destiny Islands, she had spotted him... Silver haired and aqua eyed he had smiled at her, and that's all it took. She had a knew obsession._

_Still, Roxas never stopped liking Namine, and the hope never left him that maybe and possibly one day she would come back to him... But, he wanted her to be happy of course. This is when everyone had started to think 'Oh, Roxas and Olette... Perfect.'_

_She'd never listened to it, only for the sight of not being disappointed, and Roxas... No one knew what he had thought._

_Now, the doctors came out, and both Olette and Hayner saw the depressed and apologetic looks on their faces._

_"I'm sorry..." They had started, and just from there, tears began to fall from Olette's green orbs..._

_♥♥_

What the doctors had told Olette and Hayner that day haunted every waking moment of her conscious. Everyone had said it wasn't her fault. But her dreams, her mind, and her heart had all said different. The fact that Roxas Harper had died because he pushed Olette Cole out of the way of a car and got hit himself was devistating...

No one was quite the same with her... Even the nastiest people at her school were nice, or at least stopped being so cruel. It seemed as though the spirit had left a little of everyone since he had died... A month before this time of her finger running over the two pages dedicated to him in their yearbook...

Its not that a lot of people knew Roxas very well... He had his friends, and his enemies who well - respected him, as he did them, but Roxas's death was hard... It went from Hayner to his other friends, to their other friends, from Pence to teachers and other students who thought he was nice... And from Olette... Her mood and personality had dropped incredibly... She was never as bubbly anymore, never smiled, and worked way to hard on her school work, only to get a worse grade than before... It rubbed off on many people because Olette was very well liked, and was nice to everybody...

"I miss you... And... I regret never telling you how I feel..." She whispered, her eyes still fixed fully on the picture sitting on her lap.

She glanced up on her desk. There, still sitting on the shelf above her workspace was an envelope with ribbon on it... The doctors had also given that to her and said that Roxas had known he was going to die. He had wrote it to her specifically by himself saying that was the last thing he wanted to do...

She wanted to smile at the thought. Leave it to Roxas to give the responsibility of telling everyone goodbye to Olette. The responsible and mature one out of the four... But she couldn't smile... She thought she probably never would again...

"It's as easy as riding a bike..." She opened her eyes, that she didn't know she had shut. Roxas had said that to her... When he attempting at teaching her how to skateboard...

"But Roxas!" She whispered her own voice in the memory. "I can't ride a bike either..."

"Okay..." She mouthed out Roxas's part, the memory so clear in her mind, it was like a movie was playing infront of her. "Then, think about it as unfolding a piece of paper... Easy as pie!"

With that she opened her eyes and looked at the note again. Still in his not sloppy, but not neat handwriting was the envelope with her name on the outside... She wearily got up and picked it up, delecatly holding it in her hand.

"It's time I face the facts..." She opened the envelope carefully, trying not to rip it a lot, and was shocked at how long and neat it was...

_Olette,_

_First of all... Don't feel guilty about what happened today... I don't know exactly how long ago it happened, but I know it won't be long until it ends. I'm writing this to you because I know you'll be the one to deliever all of the messages inside... I know you're strong enough to open this Olette. And, even if you're reading this a moment later, a day, week, month, or year... I don't care... You have always had the strength... It's just fear._

_I can tell you right now Olette that I'm scared. Scared as heck, because I know I'm going to die... And you have a right to be scared too... And cry, and hate if you honestly want to... And, I know, if I were standing infront of you right now, you'd yell at me because I pushed you out of the way. But, I value your life more than I value mine._

_Anyways... We'll talk about that later... Talk, what a weird thing to put considering no one is saying a word to what I'm writing... Or, writing a word in this case... Alright, I'm pretty sure I'm confusing you, and myself really... I want you to do something for me... Three things._

_Number one..._

_Tell my mom and dad that I love them, and I jumped infront of that car for a good reason... And that they shouldn't blame you for anything at all. Say that I really loved having them as parents, as hard as they were on me at times, if I could go back and do it all again, there wouldn't be one thing I would change... Except when I threw the baseball at the window, and they made me pay for it... That was unnessisary..._

_Tell Hayner that he better win the next struggle that's in like... Two months... And that he was a very best friend, that I wouldn't have asked for a different one at all in my life... At all, and I promise that he'll always be my best friend, even if I get recarnated, or go to hell, or heaven, or wherever he believes I'm going to go... I'll always remember, and always remember the things we did together... Tell him never to forget me, unless he wants me to forget him. And... tell him to call 484-2128... It's Trixie's number... and I know he's been dying for me to give it to him... No way could he have scored it from her, even if it is more than like a week later... He still hasn't even gotton her to look at him, I know that for sure..._

_Tell Pence to keep up the awesome memories... Everyone can keep a memory in their mind, and I totally respect that... But, having them come out of Pence's camera is ten times better. He was also a great best friend, and I'll never forget him either... But, just make sure he gets the message to lay off the sea salt ice cream... Or... workout a little. And Pence, I'm not implying anything! It's just... Well, I think Hayner has probably said worse... I don't regret anything that happened between us, and once again I wouldn't trade it for the world... He was like a brother to me in so many different ways. And, we gained up on Hayner a lot... Which was always quite funny. I'll never forget as long as he never stops taking pictures... And never stops telling people to smile._

_Tell Seifer that he better be damn nice now... Sorry, I know you hate when I swear, but I can't help it. That kid makes me so mad... And, that he should get Rai some math tutors, and Fuu some speach tutors... And if he doesn't do it... Kick him in the balls... Fuu's one word sentences bother the crap out of me, and Rai... Well, Pence had to walk all the way down and up stairs to find out if they were the same counting up and down... And Pence and stairs don't mix! Tell him that I suppose in the end, I could call him 'friend', and no I'm not going gay here with that expression... But he did a lot for all of us... It's just... I'm the only one who knew it. Tell him to keep it up, but get the underwear out of his ass (once again sorry Olette) and loosen up..._

_Tell Namine that I wish her well... I know you never liked her Olette, always thinking it was going to end up horrible... and I know you're right now... Hey look at that:) Go figure, Olette being right... Anyways... Tell her to do the same thing with Riku as she did with me... And she'll win him over... And say I hope she never gets her heartbroken like I did... Nothing against her there, I totally respect her descision... She did move after all... And she did wait a year... That's a long time actually. I would never take back our relationship for anything ever, and never forget it... I hope she never forgets me either..._

_And that brings us to you Olette. The one question I wanna ask right now is... Are you okay? Will you be okay? I want you to know Olette that you were the one who was always there for me, and was always my soft shoulder. Never telling me to get over it, or never saying anything mean. I'm jealous of any guy who ever gets to have your great personality with them... This leads us to the second thing I need you to do for me Olette..._

_Number two..._

_Don't ruin or throw over your life because of me... You're going to go so far, and do so great, don't throw it all away by not being bubbly, kind, and happy Olette anymore. That's not what anyone wants... Or you... Or me... Please, if you find a guy that you really love, and you know he loves you... Go for it... Don't dwell on anything in the past... And I'm not even talking about with me in particular... Any time in life when it throws some nasty stuff at you... Jump into the water, get back out and keep going! You have to trust me Olette... Don't throw it all away..._

_And Number three..._

_Don't stop smiling. Olette... You're smile is so beautiful, and always completes your perfect looks... Don't stop because I'm gone... Everyone else loves to see it too... The thing is really Olette... And, the only thing about my life I regret is never telling you... And this is so cheesy it's not even funny, but I don't care... I love you Olette... I have for as long as I can remember ever since Namine left... I love you god damnit! And I never told you! And I want so much to just get up and go out there and tell you that... But, I really can't... I have to finish this... I don't care what anyone else says. And, somewhere, strangely... I almost felt like you held the same feeling for me... Actually... I know you do, otherwhise... I wouldn't like you... Don't feel bad for not telling me... Don't drag this out, and be happy Olette... Don't stop smiling... I love you..._

_Maybe I'll see you in another life... Another time..._

_Love and Sincerity,_

_You're good friend,_

_Roxas._

"I love you too... And, I know you're listening somewhere..." She looked out the window to see the Twilight Town's signature sunset. Now, everything in the world seemed lighter and more joyful... A heavy weight lifted off of her shoulders. She'd be sure to tell everyone everything... The wind blew softly at her, nudging her from the very open window...

And for the first time since the terrible accident...

She smiled.

♥♥

Wow, I almost started crying... That one was really long, and barely anyone talked, but I think I got the point across... I'm extremely depressed now... And I wrote it... I hope you guys liked it!

That one was fun to write... I really love Roxette!

Please review and give me some more requests! Thanks to all who have even reviewed so far!!

♥zesty♥


	7. Snapshot 7:Bet

**142 Snapshots**

**Snapshot #7: (requested by: Hiroshikata)**

**Their faces were close, him leaning in slowly towards her lips. No one could miss the predatory look in his eyes.**

_It was a very strange picture indeed. No one had ever thought about the two complete polar opposites in a picture like this._

_There was Riku. He was popular, cool, hot, and probably the most liked when it came to girls in the history of that school. In this picture, he would have normally melted any girl with the look he gave her..._

_But not Olette. She was quiet, sweet, and the nicest girl when it came to basically anyone. Perhaps not in history, but for many many years, no one had seen a girl nicer than her. Most guys would say Olette was cute, but definately would never go out with her. She was much to insecure with herself when it came to a guy liking her. She prefered to hang out with Roxas, Hayner, and Pence. Everyone thought that she would be better experianced hanging out with guys... But, they were all pretty wrong._

_The two in the same picture created a bad storm, yet a completely tranquil day both at once... A perfect mixture that no other two people could pull off... It was almost like magic, both good and bad... Everyone was shocked with the couple._

_Riku's hair reflected darkness ((if that's even possible? O.o!)) in the night, but it reflected because the moon was perfeclty overhead everything. His eyes were half shut, yet half open... It made them shine their true color, and make them ten times as seductive as normal... Riku was slightly leaning towards Olette, ready to kiss her at any moment... But trying to find the right time, the right second... He was wearing an all black tux. It was usual, considering it was the biggest formal dance before prom._

_He didn't really look at that great in it, but everyone ((girls people... girls!!)) still said he looked hot, and no less than usual. It was only clothes after all..._

_Olette's hair had been extremely brushed out of its messy braids curled instead of flipped. The front part of her hair was pulled back and held by two sparkling, long clips. It was eligent and soft, the color a little darker than usual, but still the beautiful chocolate brown it normally was. Her dress was a light blue color. It was like a princess dress that was slim until her waist, showing her curves, but then flowed out. There was a layer that was shorter and pulled back, so it showed the other layers aswell. The top was strapless, and had many different sequences on it. About seven inches up from the bottom started a very detailed hem design of flowers that went up where the first layer was split and held upwards. Her shoes were blue heels that didn't have much to them... She had on a blue bracelet, a small diamond tiara, her emerald necklace that she had recieved from all three of her friends on her birthday still hanged there... And finally, her earrings were a gentle blue, and squarely shaped, dangling..._

_She looked beautiful, and most couldn't recognize her, accept for her big emerald eyes that no one could mistake for anyone elses but Olettes._

_The setting was perfect. It was a moonlight night, the stars and moon at their highest, but in the sky, and in shine. The bricks still reflected gold, but it was darker, and they had a dark, but pale blue tint added. A few leaves dropped into sight, red and crisp from the fall temperatures._

_There wasn't anyone in the picture with the two, but behind the photo taker were many kids huddling around to see the two kiss..._

_But the mood was quite different. It was scamming, and unpleasent in everyone's eyes but Olette's... To her, it was perfect... To everyone else... A joke..._

_♥_

"Oh come on Olette... You HAVE to go to this dance!" Hayner smirked, drapping his arm around his female friend's shoulders.

"Another reason not to go!" She smiled at the playfully irritated looks she got from her three friends. "I don't have anyone to go with."

"One of us would be happy to take you Olette." Roxas nodded thoughtfully.

"You're going with Namine..." She smiled at Roxas's blush. "You..." She poked Hayner in the side, his reflexes forcing him to take his arm off of her shoulders. "Are going with..."

"Score, I got Selphie to agree to go with me!"

"That's no surprise." Pence smiled, finally joining the conversation. He had been tinkering with his camera until just now when he decided to jump in. "You're both so hyper and bubbly."

"Did you just..." Olette tried in vain to calculate.

"Call Hayner... _Bubbly?" _Roxas finished for her, trying not to laugh.

"I was s - wait... That did NOT come out right, did it?"

"Are you sure I can still be your friend Pence?" Hayner laughed, but stopped. He saw Selphie and glanced at the other three. They gave him a nod, signalling for him to go.

"Who are you going with Pence?" Olette wondered aloud.

"Oh um... Well... I'm going with..." He began to blush like mad. "Aerith."

"Aerith?" Roxas smiled. She was always so nice...

"Well... Not together for say... She's going with Leon... But, we're going to be together for awhile taking pictures!"

"That's great!" Olette and Roxas both replied at once, sending a quick glance to each other. While glancing, she happened to notice Namine trying to get Roxas's attension in the middle of her class. "Roxas..."

"Hmm?" She pointed, and he turned around to see Namine smiling up. He smiled back and waves. She nodded, knowing she'd get all three of them in trouble if she actually did. "Well Olette... Do you want someone to go with?"

"I'll be fine, thank you." She again smiled at him, thinking how great it was to have friends like her own. People would say it was weird that she had three guys as friends, and no good and well known girl friends. But, she didn't care about having only the three, and they didn't care about having Olette with them.

It was a mutal respect that grew into an ever - lasting friendship.

3

"Dude! Seriously, it shouldn't take you this long to come up with a list!" Riku laughed.

"When you're trying to come up with a list to see who your best friend _hasn't _gone out with... It's pretty pathedic... But hard!" Sora whined, still trying to think. He was irritated that Riku broke his consentration. "What about... Namine?"

"Yup."

"Uh... Aerith?" There was a nod. "Yuffie? Tifa? Kairi?" Riku stopped at the last one, shaking his head in pity. But, then nodding his answer as a yes.

"What about... Olette?" Out of instinct, Riku was about ready to nod, but then stopped. He crossed his arms to think, and in the end, shook his head no. "Really?? Omigod!" Sora squealed, making people look at him. "Ask her!" His voice got high, as even more people looked at him, and Riku, and tried to put the two together as best friends.

Apparently people couldn't do it, because about ten seconds after the stopped, they speed walked the rest of the way to their class or locker.

"Well... I guess I could. To the dance? That's it?"

Soon Tidus and Wakka joined their conversation. Leon and Cloud not far behind. "Let's see. Should we make it a bet?"

"A bet?" Riku nervously looked at him. "Isn't that a little mean?"

"Not any meaner than dumping that girl after like, two hours."

"I couldn't help it, she annoyed me..."

"Do it!" Everyone else pitched in.

"Alright, Alright..."

"Sweet, ya?" Wakka patted him on the back.

"Dude... if you take her to the dance, we'll all give you one hundred. If you kiss her... I'll pitch in an extra two hundred."

"Deal!" Riku smiled at them, and then to the innocent girl laughing with her friend. He wanted that money no doubt, but something was telling him this would end up absolutely horrible, and that it was very very wrong...

♥

Riku ran after Olette. She was up the road aways with Pence, Hayner, and Roxas, but he was determined. "Olette!" He yelled. She turned and smiled, and turned back. He could hear her say something to them, and turn and walk to him as they waited.

"Hi Riku." She was calm and collect... Something he usually didn't experience when talking to a girl. Usually, the all melted into small puddles.

"H - hi..." He was some how nervous from talking to her, but he shook it out of his head quickly.

"So, what's up?" She nodded, the smile returning to her face. He was the one getting nervous now.

"I had a question." His coolness started to come back, even though his heart was racing. He himself couldn't figure out why.

"Shoot."

"Will you um... Go to the formal this friday with me?" Olette's face turned from considerate and curious to shocked, and maybe even a little horrified.

"Wh... What?"

"Will you go with me?"

"Ahh um... Well, I don't have a dress or um... And ah - " She was totally nervous. Riku thought it was from him, but in reality... She didn't expect the question to come from the most popular guy in school. Her cheeks flushed as she found her voice to speak again. "Sure I would love to!"

She sounded really happy. And that just about broke Riku in half. Olette was such a sweet girl who never held anything against him, and was always nice and helping, even though three fourths of the time, no one would ever return the favor. But, he had to go through with it. "Great... I'll um, pick you up at seven!"

"I'll see you then..." She smiled, giving him her address quickly on paper, and running to meet back up with them. He waited and watched for a moment.

Her eyes sparkled with enjoyment as Pence congradulated her, supporting all the way. Roxas and Hayner both turned back with a glare that said 'hurt-her-and-die'. Riku nodded and smiled sheepishly before turning around and nodding to his friends. They all waited until Olette and her friends were gone before cheering him on.

♥

It was the night of the dance and Riku was so nervous. He couldn't understand why. "Dude... Chill." Tidus and Sora had said multiple times while they were all getting ready with each other.

"We're acting so chickish..." Sora laughed. "We're getting ready together."

"Hey, we gotta make sure we look hot! Besides, we're all taking the same limo... so..." Tidus explained as if it were the easiest thing ever.

"Riku?" Sora put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You okay?"

"Huh? Oh... yeah..." He looked out the window... They weren't that far away from Olette's house. Actually, if he opened the window, he could see up the street to her house... It was crazy how close Sora lived to her.

"Thinking about tonight?"

"Yeah..." Riku answered once again, thinking maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all... No - he was getting paid... It was great!

♥

Olette breathed in. Her outfit was perfect, her hair was perfect, her make up was perfect... Everything was perfect. Except her mood. She seemed to keep thinking something was going to go wrong at this dance. Hayner had said to beware of the jerks that hanged out with Riku...

Roxas had said beware of Riku. Now she had a gut feeling that something was going to go bad, and she was going to be the centre of attention because of it... "Fantastic..." She whispered to herself.

"Come on Ollie... You look fabulous!" Kairi and Selphie both said at once.

"Olette." Kairi smiled. "They're all really quiet nice... Honestly, I've been going out with Sora for two years... There's not much too them...

"I hope you're right, but I just have this feeling..."

"I know you do, but it's normal when you're going to a dance with a guy you've liked for like, ages..."

"I haven't liked him that long." Olette smiled. "I've always thought he was cute, but I didn't like him for a while... Not until just sort of recently..."

"Believe it or not Selphie..." Kairi laughed. "Not everyone is on the look out for popular."

"Not Olette anyways." Everyone laughed at the comment. They were helping her mood a lot, and she felt more ready to keep going with this night.

♥

When the limo stopped infront of Olette's house, and everyone got out, they were amazed. They really couldn't believe that the beautifully alined house was really hers...

Then again it fit her perfect. The flowers were all perfect and colorful, the house design was unique, but looked cozy. And from what they could see into the windows of the living room and kitchen, it seemed fairly nice and spacious, yet cozy and homelike.

Riku took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. A woman in her late 30's opened the door. Her brown hair was into one pony tail, and her emerald eyes shined with happiness. "Oh you must be Riku! I've heard so much about you!" Again she smiled, even more wide than before.

"I'll get the girls... They're upstairs..." She walked to the landing and called up. "Olette! Kairi! Selphie!" She cried.

"One sec!" Came Olette's reply out of what sounded like laughing.

"The boys are here!" She called once again.

The laughing stopped immediately, and Tidus, Sora, and Riku were all three kind of nervous. They suddenly heard Kairi scream Selphie's name, and they soon calmed down, Selphie being pushed to the landing quickly. She smiled down towards the blonde, who stood there, his mouth slightly agape.

Her hair had been straightened, and put half back, the ends slightly curled. She had a green, sparkly, slim dress that showed her figure perfectly. At the waist started a slight slit that got bigger as it went down. The rip was outlined with small ruffle. Her shoes wrapped up her legs with ribbon, them being the same perfect shade of emeraldish green. Her earrings were only small dangling ones with small diamonds, along with her necklace and bracelet. She gracefully walked down the stairs to Tidus and he blushed, trying to shut his mouth.

Olette's mother took a few pictures, and then Kairi came down next. It was weird, but they all supposed the girls had timed it.

She eligantly stepped down the stairs, her hand sliding lightly on the rail. Kairi's hair was curled to its fullest extend, and pulled half way back with a small tiara on the top of her head. Her dress was a halter top that hugged her body until her waist. It flowed slightly, but not with the ruffle stuff that made it a little puffy. Her heels were the same color pink, and they had two straps that made her a few inches taller. Her necklace was basically like the halter top string, because on long chains that were tight so they didn't hang, but not tight enough were it was uncomfortable, each well dotted with pink jewels. Her dress had a lot of sparkle and sequence to it. She wore normal hoop earrings that seemed to twinkle in the light, a string bracelet that Sora had made for her when they were quite young, and another that had beads on it from another friend.

Sora smiled, full of pride, and knowing that Kairi could look so beautiful. He kissed her cheek without a blush ((she blushed, not him)), holding his head high and stripped of embarassment... Kairi and Sora made such a great couple. Another few pictures were taken as Olette could hear when to obviously come down.

She didn't want to... She was afraid that she would fall, or screw up, or act stupid, or that maybe she wasn't pretty... Even though the other two had assured her... Taking a deep breath she came to the landing and smiled shyly, blinking furiously to hide her eyes... Just so she didn't have to see the epxression on everyone's face.

The girls were smiling, the guys were like 'whoa!' and Riku... Riku couldn't believe that was Olette... She was truly unrecognizable with her hair and make up and clothes all so different. He was so happy he had asked her...

Olette on the other hand prayed Riku didn't think she looked like a freak...

She was wearing a blue dress quite unique from the other two... Olette's hair had been extremely brushed out of its messy braids curled instead of flipped. The front part of her hair was pulled back and held by two sparkling, long clips. It was eligent and soft, the color a little darker than usual, but still the beautiful chocolate brown it normally was. Her dress was a light blue color. It was like a princess dress that was slim until her waist, showing her curves, but then flowed out. There was a layer that was shorter and pulled back, so it showed the other layers aswell. The top was strapless, and had many different sequences on it. About seven inches up from the bottom started a very detailed hem design of flowers that went up where the first layer was split and held upwards. Her shoes were blue heels that didn't have much to them... She had on a blue bracelet, a small diamond tiara, her emerald necklace that she had recieved from all three of her friends on her birthday still hanged there... And finally, her earrings were a gentle blue, and squarely shaped, dangling...

Olette's mother's eyes sparkled with adorness ((sorry if that's not a word, I'm so tired right now)), as she took a few pictures of her daughter, and her daughter's day.

A couple group pictures were taken, and then they were off... Such a perfect night, with perfect and complete love in the air...

♥

Olette was not having fun. It was not a perfect night. She knew she shouldn't have come to the dance... Especially not with Riku... Hayner and Roxas had been right...

The thing was... was that Riku had ditched her after only about ten minutes. He had said he'd be right back, and not to move... Then, disappearing into the crowd, he left. She stood in the middle of the dance floor alone throw both slow and fast songs for a half an hour before she finally decided to leave.

Olette would have just went and sat with Pence... Who did NOT dance... But, she knew her make up was smearing and her hair was coming out... She had been crying enough, and she didn't want to stay any more.

Roxas had caught her when she had started for the door, but she simply shrugged him off, quickly dodging the obvious path to the door, so he wouldn't find her. Sure, she felt bad, but nothing could compare to how bad she felt for herself at that moment. She was sitting on a small brick wall outside the school, down the street, watching the moon go buy. She was sure at least her eyeliner had came off, so she scrubbed at her eyes making her cheeks and under her eyes a rosy red.

"Olette!"

Quickly, her head turned to see the silver haired boy come to her side. A very concerned look on his face. "Where'd you go? I was looking for you?"

"I was in the same spot for a half hour." She was surprised her voice sounded so strong, even in these circumstances.

"I couldn't find you... I'm sorry, really I am, if it seemed like I ditched you." She only looked away, debating on if she should be tough and cruel for a moment, and this time leaving him behind. Her house was only a short distance, even in the heels she was in. "Olette... Really I - "

Tidus, Sora, Wakka, Kairi, Selphie, and so many more at that moment flooded outside. For a moment, Olette thought the dance was over, but then, Riku took her hands and stood her up. She wanted so much to pull away... Tidus snuck a camera out of his pocket and smiled at the two.

Olette's face lit up in an incredibly light pink, looking abnormal on her face. Riku ignored it, and leaned towards her. A seductive and preditory look was glinting in his eyes.

Olette's first instinct was to say stop, move away, turn her head, or even slap the guy. But, the look in his eyes... She couldn't move...

The picture was snapped, but right at that moment, Hayner and Roxas, and half Pence (as much as he could get through the crowd as quick as the others) burst through before they had time. They pulled apart quickly and looked at the two.

Riku was mad... He didn't know if it was because he lost a ton of money just then, or if they had ruined a perfect moment.

"Olette..." Roxas calmly stated, taking her hand. "You can't do this..."

"Why not?" She was suddenly confused, feeling like a small child.

"It was a plan..." Hayner glared. "A bet."

Tears swelled in her eyes. No time in her life had she ever seen Hayner more serious... Roxas too... It was and always had been too good to be true. She looked to Riku, a look of shock, anger, and upset in his eyes. "No arguement?" Her voice cracked as she spoke, everyone suddenly feeling bad. "So it's true?"

Riku couldn't speak. He couldn't believe it... His feelings of pride completely shattered. He hadn't intended on Olette acting this way, or even being the victum of it... She shook her head, half in disgust, and half to disguise her tears. She turned and strutted angerly away.

"Olet - "

"Don't." Hayner put out an arm to stop him. "You dare..."

Kairi and Selphie couldn't believe that the people they had come with actually put them up to this... They simply shook their heads and turned away.

Namine and Olette had always been really close because of Roxas, and they turned out to be best girl friends along with Kairi and Selphie, but no one was closer than to two... She quickly brushed passed Riku to follow the girl, thinking Roxas would understand.

♥

Namine waited patiently for Olette to drag herself downstairs. She had offered that night, as Olette cryed on her shoulder if she wanted Namine to come back and walk with her to school...

Olette had said if she was forced to go, she'd really like it. But, Namine knew she had to be patient, really... who would blame her?

The walk to school was tense... But, in a secure kind of way... Occasionally the two would glance at each other and half smile, and other times, they'd tried to focus on something else...

At school was no better... Everyone stopped talking, because every basically witnessed what had happened. The two were so different, Olette kind and well respected, Riku popular and well worshipped.

Then, they met in the hallway. Both looked at one another, and Riku opened his mouth to speak, only for Olette to turn and walk into her French class... Unfortunately, Riku had the same class.

♥

They sat for about five minutes, completely quiet, waiting for the teacher. She smiled and looked up at them. "I probably won't be done for a while... And you've all been quite quiet... Just have the hour to talk..." Everyone began chatting away, Olette simply writing a few French notes that she had already copied, but needed something to do.

"Olette?" It was a small and weird voice... Much different from the one she was expecting. Looking up though, the person she saw was the one she expected.

"Yes Riku?" Her talk was formal enough, that it again made him feel bad.

"Can we talk?"

"Well, I would love to." She smiled, and he was about to sit down, but she put out a hand. "But... Unfortunately, I have French notes to copy down." He looked down, and saw there were already about four copies of each note. That's how much she really didn't want to talk to him?

He breathed and sat down. "I really did start to like you... Honestly, and that wasn't part of the bet."

"I'm trying to write my -"

He ignored her. "And, I know you're really mad and I hurt you real bad, but honestly... I'm not a bad guy! And now, I really do like you, and am very sorry for what I did."

Olette was now paying attention. "That sounds a bit staged." It was cruel humor, something she very rarely used.

"I mean it Olette... Ask anyone who knew, afterwards, I didn't take the money I swear it. I just wanted to be in your company... I liked it for the... half an hour we were together."

"That makes it worse..." She tried to hide her smile, but it didn't really work, because she could see him smiling back at her.

"I'm sorry... Do, you forgive me? I know the Olette I hung out with really didn't hold grudges..."

"Here, I suppose..." She smiled, but frowned again. "I can make an acception." Then, she went on doing her notes again.

"Please Olette... Give me a real shot..." She looked up at him, innocents and sadness in his eyes... Nothing that traced a lie, and none of the seductive and preditory stuff...

She stood up as class got over, and shoved all the paper in her binder. Say no! "Prove it..." Was what she decided...

Now, the second hour French class was quite big. It was the biggest of the day. Everyone who mattered, Olette and Riku's friends both were in the class because everyone took a general study, basically in Twilight Town, a socializing class that you could chat about anything, and it would still be considered general study. Only some didn't take it, and those few included Olette and Riku.

Everyone was basically in the class room, the two standing there, very close together, catching some people's eyes. He suddenly leaned in quickly and kissed her.

The kiss was like magic. She couldn't believe it. Dropping her stuff on the desk that now contained a person, she wrapped her arms around his neck after a bit of taste to see if he really meant it.

Yeah, he really meant it. He put his arms around her waist and kissed her with even more passion than before. A few were smiling, some were in shock, and others had mixed emotions...

She pulled back and smiled. "Did I prove it?" He asked hopefully.

"Maybe jsut a little..." She hugged him, putting the thought of a bet in the back of her mind. After all, she couldn't hold grudges... And he didn't take the money...

They may have been complete opposites... But, it only put the meaning to the true test to prove...

Opposites really do attracted.

♥♥

That was a bitch to write... Honestly, It took absolutely forever, and I had to think of how to do this. It may seem weird that Olette forgave him so fast, but he was sorry, and didn't take the money... And it's Olette, come on...

I have more requests, but I'd love new reviewers, and old ones to come back! Thanks a million to anyone who reviewed, and... I guess...

I'll update soon, and sorry... Happy Belayed New Years/Christmas... Or, a better term... Happy Holidays! Plus, this chapter was by far the longest snapshot I'll have... It was just like... 300 short of being 5,000 words... Freakin pain :D

♥zesty♥


	8. Snapshot 8:Rocks

_**142 Snapshots**_

**Snapshot #8: ((requested by Hiroshikata))**

**Leon was leaned against a wall with Yuffie springing a peace sign infront of them, both very happy...**

_A simple picture, that's all it was... No signs of a relationship were revealed in the shaded spot on the side of a dead street. The day was blazing and sticky, and making everyone irritable and agitated._

_Of course, for some... This day made their moods quite different. Well, maybe just one person..._

_Squall Leonheart. Forcefully known as Leon in Hallow Bastion, or 'Radiant Garden' as they were all trying to restore it too. He was the one that had changed maraculously that day, that even Aerith got crabby. On that day, when Leon graced the world with a smirk, his hair was as chocolate brown as every, his eyes shimmering with something no one had really seen._

_Ever since he had lost the one he really ever loved... Rinoa ((yeah she's not in this...)) to the heartless when they were younger... Leon had insisted on being called 'Leon', never smiled much, and was extremely serious. It hadn't done too much good to mope, but secretly, Leon was absolutely devistated. Yuffie was the only one to realize that that's why he was always like this. It was hard for her to keep it a secret, but she did it well..._

_His clothes were the same, but a tad bit musty after working on carrying some rubble out of the bailey way after yet another collapse because of the heartless. He was leaning against the wall, his foot up against it, his arms crossed heavily across his chest. Gunblade behind him. His back was arched so the weapon didn't dig into it too much. His expression screamed 'leave', but really his eyes danced and flamed with a happy that hadn't been there in a long time._

_The tiny smirk the only other thing besides his eyes saying that he enjoyed having the hyper girl around..._

_Yuffie Kisaragi. Usually know as Yuffie, or "Leave me alone!". She was given the name, because of her upbeat attitude about absolutely everything. Most people, when they saw her, and the expression that told them I-want-to-talk-to-you-you-better-listen, they'd scream that phrase at her. But tecnically, she was never known as that._

_Her black hair swaying slightly with the breeze, her headband ends moving in rhythme too. She was bent in a almost squatted potition, her back slung forward a small bit. Her smile was as wide as ever, her eyes gleaming with michiviousness and luck, and pride... Her hand was spread in a peace sign, thrust closer to the camera, as far as her arm could extend. Her feet were planted firmly on the solid ground. Her clothes were also musty. She had been working with her friend all day._

_It was coming close to the evening, but of couse there sun was still at its hottest in the sky. The rays glittered through the rugged shade they had, but only just barely. The wall behind them was a brick - gray, obviously a shop trying to be rebuilt after all the damage it had absorbed. The shade was a dark, almost maroon red that had multiple rips and holes in it. The street had a lot of dirt clustered and stomped all over it, but no one in the world ((literally I guess lol)) seemed to mind. The sky was unvisible, but from the light tone, it was easy to tell it would be dark, soon enough._

♥

It was pretty silent with the girl for once. Squall, or Leon... Had to admit, the silence was weird with Yuffie around. It must have been one of the rare times she actually thought about something. But, that also meant something was on her mind, and was bothering her... Despite the fact she was the most annoying girl he had ever met, Leon definately knew that whenever she was downbeat, the team started to fight a lot more...

Along with fighting, Yuffie never stopped it, or made it light with her attitude. It was better to get her out of funks and be annoying, than quiet, and listening... Now, there was no doubt in Leon's mind that he didn't want to do this... It was hot, sticky, and he was really irritated already from the heat. And the fact everyone made _them _clean out the rubble on a day like this yet.

He sigh and stood up, stretching his back. "What's on your mind Yuffie?"

"Hmm?" She looked up from the rock she was trying to figure out how to carry. "Oh! Nothing Sq - Leon..."

"You would be talking if there wasn't... I haven't had to turn off my hearing yet." Yuffie gave the slightest smile.

"Very funny Leon..."

"Seriously... what's wrong?"

"Well... I was just wondering something. But, you probably don't want to talk about it much."

"I don't care, shoot..." He shrugged, bending back down, and wrapping his gloves around a rock, and thrusting it up with himself. He placed it in the wheelbarrel and gazed at her. _She's pretty cute when she's distressed. _Leon froze. Did he seriously just think that? Yuffie was a teammate. An annoying one! And, ontop of that, she was two years younger than him. And, he only loved one. Wait, why was he even arguing against it? He didn't love Yuffie!

"Well..." She sigh, and decided there was no way to ease the question on. "Do you think you'll ever see her again?"

"Who?"

"Rinoa..." She said sort of slow. She didn't want to upset him, if that's what it seemed to him Yuffie was trying to do.

"Probably not." He shrugged, thinking it was sort of a simple answer.

"Don't you wish?"

"I don't get my hopes up Yuffie, you of all people should know that."

"Well... I mean, Leon... You're always so serious. And... And you never really joke around about anything, unless it's in a semi - serious way. I miss the old Leon."

"I'm still the same person Yuffie." He was becoming more curious at what she was getting at.

"Not quite." She sigh. "I mean, don't you think Rinoa would have wanted you to be happy and move on and ... stuff." His anger began to rise at the thought of Yuffie telling him this. She was never serious... Who was she to tell Leon all of this stuff?

"You wouldn't know anything about it Yuffie. You were young."

"So were you..." She muttered back in her defense.

"You really want to play with my temper?"

"There's no fuse to play with! It's always say one thing and you blow up like dynomite!"

"At least I am serious about this! Radiant Garden is a major issue to a lot of places out there... And you seem to make a joke about absolutely EVERYTHING!"

She simply shook her head and went back to putting the heavy rocks in the wheel barrel. But, she realized she was still on this rock. _Of course... _She thought sourly as she tried picking it up. Yuffie was strong, absolutely no doubt about it. But, when it came to rocks, she was just lazy. But, because Leon was not on speaking terms with her anymore, she tried picking it up by herself, and just about toppled over another rock.

Steadying herself, She attempted at stepping over another rock, but almost, again tripped. Closing her eyes, she tried to focus this time... It was serious stuff! Moving rocks without falling! Come on! Sighing, she began stepping over more rocks, and failing miserably. She felt herself already being scratched up at her ankles, just above her shoes... Her socks being torn up aswell.

She was almost there, but she tripped on basically nothing at all, but she felt the weight being lifted off of her, and someone catching her before she basically collasped onto the pile of box, hitting it, and probably being knocked out.

Blinking a few times, she smiled. "So, you do care about the annoying girl?"

She looked up at him, being astonished... He was smiling. "Well... You may be annoying, but I don't think you falling on rocks is quite the punishment I had in mind."

"Obviously ignoring me wasn't either..." She smiled up at him, for once, completely serene and calm with herself. Not all jumpy, happy, hyper like normal.

_Yuffie is a lot more mature... When she's not jumping around... Maybe... _He closed in a bit closer to her, only about four inches from her lips. He sort of smiled, not exactly knowing what was going on. He wasn't one to show his emotions... definately...

Blinking fast, Yuffie couldn't comphriend what was happening as fast as it was. Leon suddenly shoved her into him, kissing her forcefully on the lips. Yuffie was in shock. Leon never, ever, EVER would do this... Maybe he was brainwashed...

So many thoughts rushed through both of their minds that it was obvious that they both didn't know what Leon just did, and how Yuffie was reacting to it. Luckily, no one was around to see this happen to them. The streets hot enough to fry an egg, obviously would not be the first choice for most people. They were completely alone, and could forget this was ever happening.

When Leon pulled back, Yuffie's face went from its normal pale color, to a bright pink. He knew he was blushing himself, as he sort of half smiled at her. He wasn't used to smiling, so it felt odd, but she simply laughed and hugged him.

"I always liked you Leon..." Yuffie said quietly, her voice slightly muffled by his shirt.

"I always thought about you so much..." Leon offered slowly, but much louder than she was. "I wanted to see the reaction to this..." They pulled back and Yuffie smirked.

"So you liked me too?"

"I still do Yuff..." He smiled at her, kissing her quickly and pulling her hand. "I think we should be done." He grumbled, still obviously mad that they made the two go out there and work for the whole day. "Let's go."

Yuffie nodded and dropped his hand. She had spotted Aerith looking for them hastily. "Yuffie! Leon!" She smiled at them both, as they met each other in the street.

"Hi Aerith." Leon said, just out of politeness... Once again, still irritated.

"Great!" She ignored Leon's glare and turned to Yuffie. "We forgot to start our picture journal!"

"Oh that's right!" Yuffie stomped her foot in such a childish way. "Well, did you already take the picture?"

"Yeah... Cloud was about to leave... We had to before he left..."

"Who all was in it?"

"Merlin, Cid, Cloud, Tifa, Sora, Donald, and Goofy... Why?"

"You got a picture with them too? And you didn't come get us?!?"

"I'm sorry Yuffie, we forgot until Sora mentioned it." The ninja was about to continue to argue, but for all three of their sakes, Leon stepped in.

"Let's just take one here, right now... the two of us?"

"Oh, that'd be a good idea!" Aerith had brought her camera, hoping that they would have suggested it, and told them to go over by the wall, in the shade of the deep red, so her camera didn't reflect too much light. Of course, this didn't effect Yuffie. When it came down to it, Yuffie jumped out ahead, giving a straight forward peace sign, her feet planted firmly to the ground.

Leon had a slight smirk, glancing at the girl who was so photogenic. The only thing he did was lean up against the wall, his leg up, his foot flat on the wall. He quickly turned to the camera, but couldn't swipe the grin off of his face. The flash went off and the picture was taken.

It came out of the camera, and there they were... Leon's first picture he actually took with a smile... Yuffie's like... billionth. "Thanks!" Aerith smiled her sweet and soft smile... She began walking away, having a slight idea of what Leon's smirk was about.

"Aerith!" Leon called, his voice raising over it's usual limit. She turned around and raised her eyebrows. He glared at her, giving her an expression she knew what said. Nodding, she turned back around, and hurried around the corner.

"Uh... Yuffie?" He began to blush already.

"Yeah?" She turned to him with the hyper mood back in her eyes.

"I'd appreciate... maybe if we didn't tell them right away. It would be sort of weird if uh - " His cheeks got even redder at this, and Yuffie simply smiled a very wild grin.

"It's okay Leon... I know you're embarassed that you like a little hyper ninja, but that is totally cool!" She did her peace sign again. "After all... I like the town grump!"

He took in a breath, ready to correct her, but simply shook his head and took her hand. She hugged him quick, and accepted it. "I think you were right... About Rinoa wanting me to be happy... She'd be happy to know I picked you at least."

Again, Yuffie only smiled...

It was really unlike the both of them... But of course, anything could happen when you're cleaning up rocks...

♥♥

Okay, they could have seemed so OCish in that one... but, I really haven't done any stories with Yuffie, or Leon for that matter... So, give me a break. I hope I did good, but for me it was just sort of... meh...

Please review, and thank you thank you thank you to anyone who's reviewed, and double thanks to the people who give me requests! I'll update ASAP, because it's Saturday (cheer!)

♥zesty♥


	9. Snapshot 9:Mistletoe

_**142 Snapshots**_

This one... equals... A bit after Christmas, but no big deal! Lol, I have a plan... (shifty eyes) Oh yeah! Go me... Yeah, um, I've never tried this couple before... but um, thanks to absolutely everyone who requests... fabtastic! wow... I just used that word.

I think that's a sign for me to start.

And, I'll update faster too:D On with the chapter!!

"talk" _think _(explain) ((Me!))

**Snaptshot #9: ((requested by childatheart07bob))**

**A surprise kiss under the mistletoe...**

_Larxene and Axel. Axel and Larxene. Everyone thought Axel was gay, and everyone thought Larxene... well um, didn't have enough of a heart to love. ((that's totally so to speak.))_

_The picture was an akward one, and one that the members of Organization 13 could laugh about forever._

_Larxene's face, for the first time in her nobody life, was flushed, and she was embarassed. Her eyes sparkled with glee that blocked out the cruelty. Her body was planted firmly, but her waist up had coiled back, almost scared to show her emotions for the redhead. Her fingers were crossed and entangled with the other hand, her nerves getting the best of her. Larxene's hair was still it's golden, yet pale color, shining still in the dim light._

_Axel's eyes were closed, and he was smirking and puckering at the same time. He was totally enjoying the fact that Larxene was flustered. He knows this how? One eye was peeked opened slightly, just so he could see, but really it looked like it was closed. He was leaning over, in almost a mock girly position, but it still totally fit Axel without making him look feminine. His hair was extra porky pine... ish... that day, and the dim light made his red flaming hair a pale shine._

_Their clothes were the normal pale black robes that all of the organization wore, as they were really no different any day of the year. Even on this 'special occation.'_

_Now, the setting of this photo was an extremely interesting one. Of course, it was long after Christmas, but strangely, above them was some mistletoe. Simple, small mistletoe that someone missed while taking down. Apparently, it was a piece no one wanted to put up, because it was so small... But Larxene insisted, thinking she could catch some poor unfortunately person under it._

_She didn't realize she'd be the unlucky person caught in it's line of fire._

_Of course, they were in the grey, white, and black castle social hall. Even though it was never meant as a social hall, it was right outside the cafiteria. If one of them was looking for someone, that'd be the first place to look._

_Once again unfortunate for Larxene, and possibly Axel EVERY oganization member from one to thirteen was in the room ((yes people that include Xemnas)... Marluxia was the unsurprising one to have the camera._

_♥_

"I want Christmas again!"

"Stop whining you brat." Larxene snapped at the redhead.

"Hey, at least I'm not a statistic bitch." She turned around to meet number IX's smirk, a glare burning in her eyes.

"You wanna say that to my face?"

"A s-"

"SUCH A BEAUTIFUL DAY!" Roxas suddenly outburst... He didn't want his best friend and the torturious (Axel was right) bitch to fight. Surely his friend would lose.

Larxene rolled her eyes, obviously knowing what Roxas was doing. Sure, she didn't particularily like the kid, but she had respect for the fact that 1) he was Sora's nobody (very useful), 2) he knew when to stop fights... It would waist her energy, when it could be used on a mission.

Axel was turned around by Number XIII quickly, and as they jogged away she found something sort of interesting.

"Axel, you know not to get into it with her..." Roxas whined softly.

"Roxy, as my best friend you should know why I do this!"

"Cause you're a retard?" He asked.

"No... cause Number XII is hot!"

Larxene's eyebrows flew up, and she turned around. Only to meet the all knowing smirk of Marluxia. Instantly, she knew she was blushing. Her... LARXENE! blushing! It was insane for anyone to see that, she she quickly rounded the corner to head for her room.

_Axel is sorta cute... _Her mind suddenly blurted. She stopped and thought about it for a second. And then made a face that was known for things that weren't real. It was her 'if you were real and standing right infront of me, I'd stab you and then electicute you.' expression.

_You like him. _Another voice said to her. She wanted to scream no quite loud, but something... She couldn't exactly pin it, but something was tugging at her, making it so she didn't say anything at all, only smiled a very uncruel smile and kept walking.

"Number XII!" A call was heard behind her. She reluctantly turned around, because she knew who was there grinning wickedly.

"Yes?" She smiled... Very sweet... Very fake. She didn't want to talk to Marluxia. He thought he was such a know it all, because he was a number higher than her.

"Are you in need of... assistance..."

"Me? Whatever with?" She played dumb, her soft and cute poker face never falling.

"Number IX."

Larxene couldn't help it. Her face burned, and she turned around, her face dropping to a cruel and annoyed look. She turned back around.

Marluxia fell for it. He thought her face had puffed red because of anger, and she took a dangerous step towards him, as he took a cautious step backwards. But, soon he stopped, a smirk creeping to his face that made his eyes small, his smile wide, and his face look like a pancake.

"What?" She growled.

"If you were mad, you would have attacked by now... You like him!"

Larxene closed her eyes and hung her head. Marluxia would tell everything. She didn't even think she liked him! But, if it came from Marluxia, people would most likely enjoy and believe it.

"Oh Larxene my dear..." He stopped closer, taking her chin and pulling her head up. "You don't think I'd tell someone."

"Marluxia, if there's one thing I'm sure about fully in my mind, it's that I don't like that kid." She growled, this time very serious. Her hands began to crackle with the sound of electicity. Marluxia thought again it was fake, and didn't let up. She may for a moment there thought she had liked him. But there was no way.

"Larxene - Ahh!" He cried out in pain after being forced to the floor by the impact of the bolt.

"DON'T YOU DARE THINK THAT, AND IF YOU TELL ANYONE THAT LIE I WILL COOK YOU ALIVE THEN FLUSH YOU DOWN THE TOILET!" She shrieked, her voice very shrill, unlike ever before. They were both sure everyone in the entire castle heard them. Anyone close going deaf.

And poor unfortunate Roxas was standing in the hallway at the time. He had heard the whole conversation, and was now trying to innocently go by without being noticed. The only time Marluxia noticed him, was right before Larxene striked.

He was safe... No way in hell Larxene was gunna believe Marluxia after that incident.

♥

"She hot Roxy!"

"Stop saying that." Roxas growled. He was pretty sure that after he had told Axel that story, he'd never hear the end of it. "I thought you hated Larxene."

"She's cute, and she's got fire..." He smirked, watching Roxas's expression get more shocked and furious by the moment. The girl had always been cruel to the blonde, and if he started liking her... It would sort of suck. "I like her Roxas... Really, I do."

"Are you insane??"

"Well, I know you don't like her teasing you. But for sure it would stop if we started like, dating."

Roxas just about threw up. He was going to really lose his best friend to that witch? It didn't matter though... Roxas wanted Axel happy. And to stop annoying him. "Do you want me to talk to her?"

"Really Roxy? You would?"

"Why not?" He smiled, knowing this would make Axel forever greatful.

"Oh thank you Roxas! Thank you!" He hugged his friend tight. Maybe this is why everyone thought he wasn't really straight... Who cared though?

♥

Everyone was in the social hall... Totally bored, and waiting for Xemnas to come and assign missions. It was taking him forever today, so people were just mingling. Roxas had just finished talking to Larxene.

It was less like finish, more like, get punched in the face. Axel ran up to help his friend up, and Larxene stood their, arms cross, extremely angry.

"Guys!" Demyx suddenly called out. Both looked at him. "Mistletoe!"

"What?" Everyone in the room besides him was confused.

"Don't you remember? Christmas! We took everything down on the day after New Years, and we must have not gotton that really small mistletoe!" Everyone looked up.

Sure enough, there was a small and freshly cut (just last year, so to speak... Call it 2007) hanging quietly from the ceiling. Larxene glared at it.

Roxas, not wanting to get caught up, scooted back, so it looked very much like he was out of the way. He was before, but he wanted to make sure he didn't have to kiss Larxene, OR Axel for that matter.

"Kiss!" Everyone hissed. And, they wouldn't stop, so Axel simply shrugged.

At this very time, Xemnas walked in, utterly, and already amused. Marluxia had been waiting for this to happen, already knowing it would. He pulled out a camera, and hid easily, but at a good aim to take the picture.

He closed his eyes and leaned in, a light shade of pink covering his face. He was very calm about it, his feet not moving around... Him just simply standing there.

Larxene was the same way, except instead of leaning forward, she sort of coiled backwards, akward and shy.

But, soon, they kissed... and it was as though fireworks went off above them. It was so perfect, and the magic was so great... They didn't want it to end. As seconds turned to minute, they finally broke apart, everyone cheering and laughing about.

Marluxia, seeing the reaction of them not being made fun of... Simply began to grumple and stalk off to an unknown place. Typical Marluxia...

"Does this mean anything to you?" Axel asked, his voice surprisingly seductive.

"It means the world..." She kissed him again, this one forceful and true... It was NOT like Larxene at all... ((Yeah, OCish this whole story, my first time writing this couple, sorry...))

But...

Axel enjoyed it...

"It's funny what happens, when you miss a single bunch of mistletoe..." Roxas laughed.

♥

Hmm... That one was sort of short, and sorry for such a long wait, I am SO caught up in school. Mid term exams are tomorrow, Yuck:D

I hoep you all enjoyed, and sorry that one was just sort of 'meh', but I've never done a LarxenexAxel one before, so... Please review, and I'll update soon!

Thanks!

♥zesty♥


	10. Snapshot 10:Jumprope

**142 Snapshots**

I Just wanna say before I start the chapter... My computer is down, and I'm on my sister's laptop... I'm trying as fast as I possibly can to get my computer fixed, but it could take a bit of time... I hope you all don't mind :D But, I am going to write this chapter, and hopefully, this will be my first and last time having to updating on my sister's computer. I hope you enjoy!

**Snapshot #10 ((requested by wikki6))**

The tangled up mess with Riku hovering over Selphie was the result of her wanting him to jump rope with her..

_The picture was so unique, everyone who saw it, could only stare in shock._

_It was a mangled pile, consisting of only two people, even though the two were so mashed together, it looked like ten. There was pale and darker skin, silver and brick brown hair color, yellow, and jean-blue... All combined and mixed into one big swirl. The funny thing was... It was Riku and Selphie. Two of the absolute most abnormal people for it to be... So strange, yet so incredibly obvious it was funny._

_Selphie was flat on her back... Sort of, but her head was anyways. Her hair spread out on the sides, surprisingly very beautiful when it was straight. Her hair was about shoulder length, all thrown out of it's pony tail. Her eyes were wide with shock, her mouth open just slightly. Selphie's yellow dress, over the years, turned to a yellow halter top, and jean shorts. Jump roping was her excillent way to totally stay active, and she seriously reamed on everyone to stop watching boring T.V._

_That was Selphie for everyone... Her cheeks were colored extremely red, here mind wondering how this all happened._

_Riku on the other hand was smiling slightly, yet was blushing a lot... Too much to be normal for Riku. His hair had fallen around his face, almost blocking him from the camera, but the wind picked up at the perfect time, just as Sora and Kairi had snapped the picture. They'd been laughing no doubt, but for sure Riku didn't care. That's possibly why Selphie was so confused. Usually he cared a lot when Sora made fun of him..._

_Back to the point..._

_Riku's eyes were also unusually soft and kind, instead of competitive and cruelly funny. His clothes were normal, jeans, shirt, and vest, along with tennis shoes and arm band type things. But his hair, of course, hadn't been made longer, but he cut it short again, just like before the whole adventure started (AKA... Kingdom Hearts I)_

_It was a beautiful and mouse - quiet day. The sea gulls were being almost as sweet and great as swans. The sun was at it's highest peak, shining and glowing radiantly, trying to burn and make things sizzle, but in a peaceful way. Tranquility of the water swaying back and forth on the shore, and a few kids on the island, making haste of the things that Selphie, Riku, Tidus, Wakka, Sora, and Kairi had brought and put there... The boats, the secret place, the trees, the treehouse... Everything. They had let people come, as it was a free island to roam about, but they didn't mind the new generation to come along._

_It was the perfect day for a perfect couple..._

_R_ain. All there was was rain. Pouring, dripping... Everything was wet.

"Selphie!" They all whined when they got to the island. Apparently, it had been a fine day, a little muggy, but fine nonetheless, when they had set out on their canoes. But, when they get to shore, the began to downpour completely. There was no way to stop it, it was just one of those spur of the moment rains.

"It was fine when he left!" She defended herself. "Besides, a little rain never hurt anyone."

"A little doesn't..." Sora yelled over the pounding drops. "But a lot does!"

"Quit whining! Let's just get someone where dry..." Kairi smartly replied, stepping between the two, and on her way. Riku, Tidus, and Wakka all shrugged and followed. Sora smiled at the girl and followed aswell.

But Selphie could tell they were all irritated with her. She would follow, but not go to the tree house. She figured she'd prove her point, and leave them alone.

"Where's Selph?" Kairi finally asked when they were all dry. She sat down, where Sora joined her side, sliding his hand into hers behind their backs.

"I'm not sure." Riku shrugged and sat down also, in between Sora and Kairi, just to annoy them. He figured something had to be up for them sitting that close.

"Someone should go find her, ya?" Wakka asked, eying Riku carefully.

"Why me?"

"We all know you have a thing for her." Tidus laughed jokingly. He and Selphie had gone out when they were around fourteen, but they decided it would be better if they stayed friends. When Riku returned at eighteen, Tidus figured something was up. Riku never had anything for Selphie, infact they were barely friends. Sure, they'd fight sometimes for combat reasons, but otherwhise it was pretty 'hi.' 'hey.' 'bye.' 'see you later.' And that was their daily conversation. Nothing more, nothing less.

But, Selphie had matured. Not so hyper, and more like Riku as the years went by that she missed him a lot... But, she never told anyone that, they all just thought she had grown up.

Kairi of course knew, and they knew she'd know... She simply covered it up by saying girls matured twice as fast as boys. Then, they got on a sexist rant. And that was the end of that theory.

"I do not."

"Took an awful long time to answer." Sora laughed.

"Hey. We all know you have a thing for Kairi!"

"Damn straight." He blushed, pushing Riku out of the way to sit by the girl. Kairi's cheeks arose in color, making her turn to head away from the spiky haired boy.

Riku sigh and stood up anyways. He looked out of the treehouse, only to get bombarded with what felt like a bucket of water. "Ahh!" He tripped back into the treehouse, and shook his head, getting everyone wet.

"Riku! Cut your hair! It's like the shaggy dog..." Tidus laughed.

"God, not as bad as it used to be!" Sora laughed. "It bothered me."

"Just cause I don't spike my hair, doesn't mean my hair ain't absolutely freakin awesome!"

"Go find Selphie, ya?" Wakka pushed him out, making him have to jump off the edge. "Selphie!" He screamed over the rain.

"Riku?" He turned around to see Selphie in her yellow halter, and jean shorts, the pony tail weighing down with water.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Proving a point!" She screamed.

"Only you!" He laughed.

She smiled at him, her head cocked slightly to the side. Her eyes sparkled, and Riku noticed the rain was letting up just a bit. It was now a heavy drizzel, and the others jumped down.

"Selphie, you're very wet." Sora pointed out.

"Thank you captain obvious!" She laughed. Despite the fact she matured, she was still Selphie.

He stuck his tongue out at her, and turned with Kairi, Wakka, and Tidus to walk around the island. The rain had let up extremely fast, and was now sprinkling in the small sunlight coming through.

"I didn't think it was possible for rain to stop that fast." Riku laughed.

"It probably isn't... But, since it has... Come jump rope with me Riku."

"No way!"

"Yeah..." She smiled and walked over to the chest on the dock, opened it, and grabbed out a completely dry jump rope. "Please?"

"No! Jump roping is retarded."

"Don't say that! You're stupid wooden stick is stupid."

"No.. Selph, I'm not gunna jump rope."

"Riku! Jump rope with me, please!" She stomped her foot, glaring, the sparkle in her eyes turning to a glint. But soon she smirked wickedly. "You can't jump rope."

"What?" He laughed. "Of course I can!" But, his voice didn't sound entirely sure.

Her tone turned seductive for just one moment. "Prove it."

"Fine!" He stomped over to her and glared. She stepped closer to him, making him look away to hide his blush.

"Ready?"

"One rope?"

"I only have one rope... Besides, its much more fun to rely on another person to get you through the jump."

"Whatever, go ahead."

She started the rope up, and Riku seemed wobly at first, but got the hang of it fairly quick. She needed a plan, because she could see the smirk on his face already. Soon, she moved her hands infront of both of their stomaches and criss crossed. Of course, Riku got confused and tripped.

Selphie didn't really think of Riku tripping that incredibly bad. She tripped as well, and fell back on the dock, hitting her head slightly. He fell ontop of her, but held himself up about an inch or so above her. He fould feel her chest and stomache go rapidly yet in a slow manner up and down, from breathing so hard.

"Hey Selphie?"

"Yeah?"

"I told you I can't jumprope."

"Hey Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"I should tell you that I love you..."

Instead of replying (which made Selphie awful sad for only a split second) he pushed his lips into hers and slipped his tongue into her mouth. The shock allowed him to do that, but as her eyes closed, she got more and more relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked the extremely light girl up with one arm and got up.

Sora and Kairi snickered as they ran off, laughing and giggling as they pleased.

For Riku and Selphie... It was the beginning of something so great... It was better than jump rope...

WOOOO HOOOO GIANTS WON THE SUPERBOWL!!! Sorry... I just had a spazz there... You know everyone had such little faith that a wildcard team would win...

I'm not into football much, but I hate the patriots... (sorry to any patriot fans out there, I have nothing against you... just them :)

Okay well... now that my little spazz is over with... I sorta liked that chapter... Sorta didn't. I had to come up with the snapshot on my own, cause the person only requests a couple. (sigh) But, I would LOVE if people would review and request... Love it!!

R AND R darlings!!

zesty!


	11. Snapshot 11:Jealousy

**142 Snapshots**

Gosh, again, sorry for the lame updating. I still don't have a computer, but I'm doing everything in my small power of the world to get one. I'm trying to hitch hike off of random computers in the house, but since everyone in my family have a computer... You know they don't like to share (pout) Lol!!

Thanks to everyone who have reviewed, and requested... Yay!!

MUST GET INTO DEPRESSING COMPLEX STORY MODE!!! Mkay... that didn'ts work... asfkhjaklfhaskldfhjasdlkfajsdlfka;hsdfal;kdfj I'm better!

I believe that's a key to start, I hope you guys like this one. It's a very much more common couple than the Riku/Selphie one just before this one lol... Okay! So... On with the chapter!!!

**Snapshot #11: ((requested by wikki6))**

**Namine and Roxas were best of friends. She asked him to go out with her to make a guy jealous... And they got prom king and queen. It was a perfect picture.**

"Smile guys!" Pence exclaimed happily, just as he always said before he was about to take a picture.

Namine and Roxas pressed their shoulder's against each others and smiled brightly. They loved taking pictures together. It was their senior year of high school. They had been taking pictures together since they were in diapers, and everyone thought by this time they would have gotton together... Or at least gotten a different boyfriend or girlfriend. But, nope. Sure, first kiss, last date... But never a serious relationship.

It was amazing. The same answer every time was 'I'm waiting for that special someone.'

Namine smiled for the picture that was about to come, but something... No, someone caught her eye. Suddenly, she thrust Roxas infront of her, making the picture look like Roxas with some extremely badly put in platinum blonde extensions.

"Namine!" Roxas growled through his smile, trying to act as innocent as possible with the guy walking by.

"I'm sorry Roxas I just - " She looked down, obviously embarassed. Namine has stood up to a lot of guys, and stood her ground for a lot of stuff before... She was embarassed at the fact now, she was hiding behind her best friend.

"I'll leave you guys alone..." Pence nodded his good - bye to the blondes and walked away.

"You just choked up? What for?"

"That guy..." She grabbed his arm, and pointed infront of his face to a football player with chocolate brown hair, the greenest eyes anyone had ever seen, the cutest smile, most charming body, and the clothes that would absolutely best fit his perfectness.

"Noah?" Roxas asked his friend, completely shocked.

She nodded and looked away, obviously blushing furiously. Namine and Noah had gone out on a few dates, and she was pretty sure he was going to ask her to become his girlfriend, but a new transfer student, who was Namine but prettier came, and he ditched her on their own date.

The thing with the 'waiting for the special someone' thing... Roxas was waiting for Namine, and Namine was waiting for Noah... and Noah... he was waiting for his like twentieth one night stand.

"Namine, you deserve so much better though..."

"No... no..." she smiled dreamily. "He deserves so much better than me... but, I can't help myself..."

At that time, Roxas clicked a button on his phone from his pocket, not wanting to hear anymore. "Oh Nami... Look at the time, I've got to go to football practice... bye!" He ran off, dodging people coming into the social hall.

Namine thought for a second, before calling to the person. "Wait! You don't... play... football..." She sigh and kicked at the ground, trying to plot up a plan to get Noah to be hers again.

Roxas watched from the doorway, and when he saw her smirk, he turned away sighing heavily in dispair. "Namine, in the end, you'll end up with no one if you keep this up..." He began walking to study hall to find Hayner, Olette and Pence to tell them Namine's plan he already basically knew, even without her having to say anything.

(O.o)

"It's a bad idea to interfere..." Hayner laughed. "No way is Namine getting help with something that will get us back on their bad side.

"What do you mean?" Pence asked, utterly confused.

"Noah is connected with Seifer, Seifer is on our bad side... It took us for - _ever _to get off of Noah's bad side. I'm not getting back on it."

"You won't help her out?" Olette gasped sort of quiet. "I know it's wrong, and it's not like me to go along with this. But, Namine is our friend, and we should respect the fact she needs our help... Be there for support at least."

"Yeah no." Hayner got up and stretched. "I'm going to the library."

"You know there's a library here?" Pence gaped.

"You know what a book is?" Roxas asked, his face twisted in small confusing.

"You know how to read?" Olette questioned.

"You all are so cruel... I have a report to do!"

"You know how to write?" Namine smiled as she walked into the study hall. Roxas immediately looked away, not wanting to show the saddness in his face. Olette noticed this, and completely understood... But, then she hatched her own plan.

It was perfect, and completely meant to happen...

(O.o)

"Oh thank you Roxas!" Namine gasped and hugged him. "I owe you so much after you do this for me!"

"We act like a couple... We do nothing else." He sigh. He knew he was going to regret this... But, Olette assured him it would be okay.

"What do you mean?"

_That slipped... _He thought sourly. "Nothing." He mumbled, grabbed her hand, and began walking.

"You know... Prom is coming up..." Namine sigh, checking out Noah who was gathering stuff from his locker.

"If we're gunna be going out, I would really love if you didn't check someone else out."

"Sorry!" She payed attention to what Roxas had to answer with.

"Yeah, I'm not going."

"What? Why not??"

"I hate dances."

"Roxy, you have to come with me!"

"Me? Go with you?"

She blushed instantly. "I mean... for the act."

"Oh... right..." He pinked a bit too, but nodded. "Alright, but don't expect me to dance... I can't dance to save my pathedic, shitty life."

"You're positive." She kissed his cheek and waved her good - bye. "I'll talk to you tomorrow Roxas... remember, prom is in a week!"

He stopped, her words slapping him in the face. "Shit..."

(O.o A WEEK LATER PEOPLE OMIGOD, WHAT WILL HAPPEN??!!?!?)

The week had been the best week of Roxas's 18 year life. Prom was in only a few hours, and he couldn't believe how excited he was. And, ontop of that, he had been pretending to be Namine's boyfriend for the past week, and they had gotten rather close. Of course, looks were given, whispers were made, but it didn't matter...

He was truly happy... and Namine thought he was a great actor. It bothered him that she couldn't just get a hint that he was not, indeed, acting... but, either way he still got to play the part. Which was perfect.

But somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew... Jealousy would tear Namine apart tonight... Roxas simply pushed the thought aside, trying not to let it ruin anything for him...

Tonight had to be perfect.

(O.o)

When him and Namine arrived at the prom, himself in a normal tux, and her in a shimmering, pink princess dress, her hair eligently curled, make up professionally done... She looked like an angel, and he looked like... Roxas.

He didn't think he deserved her, but Namine seemed to think differently. At least, acted like she did...

Everyone stopped to stare as they walked down the red - carpeted stairs to the dancing area, Roxas getting more nervous by the second. One time, he almost lost his footing, but managed to save himself.

It was a good time, because it only looked like he bowed to the lady standing beside him, so she bowed back to make it look normal. A slow song was on...

_Perfect... _They both thought. But, for different reasons.

_Great, this is a way to cover up my stupid bow, and to dance close to Namine..._

_Excillent! A perfect way to make Noah jealous!_

They began dancing, and they danced... and danced... and danced.

It seemed like forever before they finally stopped, and realized half the night had drawn itself away. "Wow..." Namine breathed, looking at Roxas truly for the first time, in again, a whole week.

"You look beautiful tonight Namine. And, that's not an act." It was time he say something...

"Thank you Roxas." She had to look away, she knew what she was doing was wrong.

"Namine?" Here he went...

"Yes?" She couldn't let him do it. She didn't want to hurt him... She knew what was coming.

"You know, for the past week - " He was gunna do it!

"Go on Roxas." She spoke softly after hearing his pause.

"ROXAS HARPER AND NAMINE COLE!!!" Everyone cheered, and spotlights danced upon them. They were completely confused, and looking around at what happened.

"Huh?" They both mused in unison.

"Didn't you just hear him?" Hayner yelled through the chanting, running up to him.

Olette came running too, being Hayner's date. "You won't prom king and queen!" She giggled and pushed them both towards stage. They walked slowly, as the light kept following him. Namine finally realized something...

But it was against interrupted by the loud booming of the annoying guy announcing.

He gave Namine a tiarra, and Roxas a um ((I dunno what they give them... so here's my best shot...)) king looking crown sort of thing... Pictures began going off, and the yearbook commity (which included Pence) scrambled to stage, taking posed pictures. But, Roxas jerked away from his usual pose next to Namine.

"Namine!" He screamed over the other calls and the music.

"What?" She turned to him.

"Namine! I love you!"

"You what?"

"I LOVE YOU!" He put his hand on her cheek, and the other on her back, and pulled her into a dipping kiss. More and more pictures went off, and Namine finally knew what she had realized.

Jealousy had done a job... but not it's normal job.

It had brought two soulmates together, for an eternal love, and a bond of happiness that was yet to be broken...

An interesting concept jealousy is... It gets you no where, and in the end, if you're happy with what you have, it makes the person you were trying to make jealous... well... Jealous!

They were perfect for each other...

(O.o)

Omigod, sorry that one like really sucked, but I didn't have a very grand idea for it... :( But um, I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless... And people PLEASE REVIEW!

I'm totally begging you!! And, if you don't like the couples, request one of your own... Please and thank you, I'd be greatful for like... ever!!!

I still don't fully have a computer, but... I do have my mom's in my room right now, so yayness! I'll try to keep up on updating now... so wish me luck! Happy V-Day guys!!!


	12. Snapshot 12:Hate

_**100 Snapshots**_

**Snapshot #12: ((requested by wikki6))**

**Hate was their cover - up for love. Larxene's face was angry, as Axel was leaning in for a kiss.**

_Opposites. Complete and utter opposites. It was insane! Who knew these two could possibly even have a slight thing for each other? The concept was beyond everyone's mind..._

_Larxene's face was flushed with anger, her eyes dancing with electricity, her hands getting ready to push Axel so far back, he'd be _out _of the castle. Her hair was like normal, a platinum blonde... A very _angry_ platinum blonde. She hated Axel with all of her 'heart', but came together with him as an attraction. She was leaning slightly forward, her hands risen just a little, caught before she thrust him out of her way._

_The clothes for both of them were the same, black Organization XIII robes, with the same silver metal hanging down from where the hood connects to the actual jacket._

_Axel's eyes were half closed, making him look like he was in a haze. His lips were puckered, and he was also leaning slightly forward. It seemed as though he'd be faster than Larxene, and steal a quick kiss before he was thrown backwards. His hair was as porky pinish as ever, electric red sticking out like a sore thumb._

_Things seemed perfect between the two at some times, people actually thinking that they looked good together. Then, there were those times where you just _wished _you knew how to block out screaming matches. Sometimes, the other members were afraid that they'd kill each other._

_??_

"Axel! I'm going to wring your neck until juice starts leaking onto the floor!" There was a shriek heard basically all throughout the castle, and everyone popped their heads out to see what was going on.

"You better run Axel..." Roxas nodded.

"She won't kill me..." He laughed, putting more of the clothes in the dryer. "It's Larxene." Roxas eyed him with an extremely skeptical look. "What?"

"Axel!" she hissed, stomping into the room, just as he shut the dryer door. "Why the hell did you do that?" Roxas snuck out of the room, wanting to get as far as way as possible.

"What?" He played innocent, smirking at her. She replied with a 'don't "what" me look' as she stuck a finger in his face.

"You know exactly WHAT." She glared at him. "There is no way - " Axel kissed her. She was still talking into the kiss, but finally she dropped her hand on his neck, and brought the otherwhise to his hair. But, just as she was starting to enjoy it, he pulled back and lifted up the basket.

"You were saying?" Her face flushed with anger.

"You idiot! I'll kill you one day!" She screamed, stomping out, pushing him on the way. Axel only laughed and shook his head.

"You love me!" He yelled after her, making her groan and turn around.

"PLEASE!" They happened to be infront of the cafeteria, where everyone was gathering for dinner. "I will never ever in my life! You're an annoying little pest - "

"Who happens to be very sexy - " Everyone smiled at Axel's courage to interrupt the blonde spazz.

"Yes, who happens to be very sexy, who will never in my opinion be anything more than an ugly man bitch!" Everyone's eyebrows raised at her comment from 'sexy' to 'ugly'. She stopped and replayed that line in her head. She whipped the basket out of his hands, and was about ready to push him backwards.

"The time has come!" Marluxia yelled, jumping up. "They're finally going to kill each other!" He clapped sort of excitedly. Everyone else ignored him for the time being, to caught up in the drama that usually didn't get this bad. Apparently, the redhead had done something pretty bad... Something Larxene wasn't about to forget. But, the thing was, what in the world could he have possibly done that he hadn't done already in the past to annoy the living crap out of her?

Axel puckered his lips, trying to look cute. But, of course - - it didn't work very well, because she had beaten him to it. The first time in a very long time. Despite the slight shock he got from her electricity, he didn't get pushed back very far, but pretended to fall and look hurt.

Everyone else knew it was a lie, but normally Axel would just step up and kiss her to make things all better. Today was different, he feigned hurt, and that he looked really upset she would actually do this.

??

Larxene looked at Axel... _Her _Axel on the ground, looking as though he might turn around and begin to sob. She suddenly felt extremely guilty for what she just did. Walking slowly over, she bent down and put a hand on his shoulder. He simply looked away, but she failed to catch the grin that was about to form on his face.

Not caring who was watching, she pulled him up, and attacked him in a kiss. Axel, being extremely surprised, fell backwards on his back, with Larxene ontop of him. Everyone began to cheer and laugh.

Of course, hate had always been their cover up, but... Honestly, it didn't matter... Everyone knew now, because of Axel's excillent acting talent, that they truly did love one another.

That was short, pathedic, and just plain retarded. I hated it. I really do not like that couple at all, which was why I think I put off updating.

Wow, that really sucked. I apologized for the uber shortness, suckiness, and lack of interested in this story. I'll try and upate sooner, but people need to give me some good ideas. When you just give me a couple, that's all peachy, but if it's not really common, and people you find in KH1 or KH2, I'm going to have a harder time... Which is where ideas come totally into play, and I love very much.

Anyways... I'll try and upate faster, sorry again!

-zesty-

Oh yeah... I forgot. I cut down the whole story by like... 42. It's now 100 snapshots. There's no way I will be able to do that many. Maybe if I have more requests, I'll keep changing it.


	13. Snapshot 13:Flower

**100 Snapshots**

**Olette and Hayner stood together, hands intertwined with a small smile. Inside their hands, was a white lily.**

_The picture may have seemed normal. But the story behind it was a classic fairy tale, brought to life by accident. It was Hayner and Olette, both standing close to each other, with every aspect to the picture that makes others want to coo at it._

_Olette was pretty normal. Her brown hair was in their messy, but beautiful braids, and her emerald green eyes sparkled with happiness that hadn't been there in what seemed like forever. She wore her classic clothes, an orange floral tank top, with tan capris, and matching socks and shoes. One foot was slightly infront of the other, and her knee was bent inward._

_One hand was behind her back, and the other was intertwined with Hayner's. Hayner was standing in his normal slunched over stance, although with a cocky face, bright smile, and happy eyes. He waved to the camera in sort of an embarrassed way._

_In his hand, along with Olette's, there was a white lily. The shape was as smooth and perfect as silk itself. There were no rips or splotches of a different color, with two fuzzy leaves, and a perfect stem. Everything was perfect about it, just like the scenery._

_It was mid day, and they were standing infront of a brick wall. The golden brown bricks curved, and behind them was the gracefully light sand of the beach, and beautiful crystal clear water. Everything glowed with the sun's touch, making things seem positively magistic._

_??_

Olette sighed. There was nothing to do on a day like this, except look at pictures. She was flipping through her third album.

The album that contained a lot of pictures of Roxas. Oh how she missed him. There was nothing she wanted more than to just be happy again.

They hadn't been going out, but... Roxas had been there for her whenever she was sad, they had been best friends. She cared for him, and he cared for her. It was simple enough. She added a sense of seriousness into his life, and he added a sense of fun and laughter to her life.

Now that he was gone, that had been stolen from her. That precious thing he had presented when his bright smile glowed in the room.

They had known each other the longest, out of the four, and Olette had always had a crush on the blonde. She would try and get close to him and spend time with him whenever she could, but that all changed.

Roxas had been sent off to a boarding school for art. Olette had been so sad, but she had hid it, because she knew she had to be happy for Roxas. But, of course... He was staying for all of his high school years.

He promised he'd write, but his letters became more and more rushed... And more and more time pasted before Hayner, Pence, and herself got the next one. Soon enough, he'd forget all about them.

Especially Olette. She was angry, because he would forget her, after they'd known each other for eleven years. Since they were four... And, he was going to move on. Worse yet... He would find a girlfriend.

They had always had this plan... That they were going to go to the same college. But, with Roxas gone, everyone figured that probably wouldn't happen. The blonde had always tried to reassure his friends that it would, but... Even he couldn't lie to himself when the time came to pick where they were all going to apply.

"Olette?" She turned, her braids quickly whipping around. After he had left, Hayner had thought it was his place to help Olette whenever she needed it. Did she ask? Of course not.

"Hi Hayner." She said, shutting the album on the floor and shoving it under her bed.

"Sorry for not calling. I was just walking by, and thought I'd see if you were home." She nodded, and gave a small smile. "Is everything okay?"

"Just peachy!" She said, a chipper tone in her voice.

"Really?" He looked around, trying to keep a serious face. "I don't see anything peachy in this room."

"I um... It's my shampoo..." She played along with his game. "Yes, obviously, since my hair is always near my face... I smell peaches all the time!"

He stepped closer to her. "Really?" Sitting next to her, he tried to get close enough to smell her hair, but she simply backed away and batted his hand off.

"Oh Hayner really! Go away!"

"Aw..." He looked down, as though admitting defeat, but quickly his hands shot to Olette's sides, and began wiggling his fingers. She immediately burst out laughing, trying to squirm out of the way.

As tears began to form in her eyes, Olette fell backwards, Hayner on tow, still trying to tickle her. But, when she dared open her eyes, everything stopped.

For a moment, they stared at each other, Hayner making sure his weight wasn't on top of her, by keeping his arms in a push up position on the floor by her.

Suddenly the door opened. Kristen, her mother, entered talking about how Pence was downstairs. As soon as she saw them both on the floor, her face blew up in red, as she began to back out.

Olette shoved Hayner to the side and sat up. "Umm... We'll be down in a second." Her mother nodded and hastily shut the door. Olette turned to glare at Hayner.

"Sorry..." He shrugged quietly, suddenly thinking of Olette differently. It was the first time he had noticed... She was really beautiful, and had a good personality. She was always there for her... And not to mention her _bo - _

"Hayner!"

"Huh?" His thoughts were interrupted.

"Go!"

"Right..." He quickly pushed himself off the ground, and shot downstairs, to dodge the daggers shooting from Olette's eyes.

??

She paced her room. She didn't have a lot of time. "Am I falling for Hayner? But... I've liked Roxas for so long... But Hayner. He's been nothing but nice to me this whole time..." She turned on her heel, and walked the trail she'd been walking for the past five minutes. She was already sure they were waiting for her impateintly, Pence already attacking the ktichen.

Her mother wouldn't be really happy about that, but it didn't matter. She needed time to think. Especially since her mom... MOM had seen her and Hayner. Who KNOWS what went through her head! Collapsing on the bed, she tried to think it through.

Her life had been hectic. She had tried to keep herself busy ever since Roxas had left, but she fell more and more out of the things she used to do. She hadn't had a sea salt ice cream since a week before the blonde had left Twilight Town.

There was something very wrong with this... She just needed to face it... She wasn't getting her best friend back. But Hayner was there. He didn't care she wasn't her normal Olette. He spent time with her, just at the perfect balance... So why in the world did she feel that way about him? Was he just her excuse because Roxas was gone? Or was he really...

She thought about Hayner. She focused every inch of her mind on that boy. He was attractive, funny, sweet, charming... Also sort of a player with girls at school. But wait - if she were to date him.,.. Since they were friends, he wouldn't do that to her, right?

Ugh! IT was all so confusing. Her mind began to spin, and she closed her eyes. What did she think she was doing? Who was she fooling? Hayner wouldn't like her anyways.

She was just getting herself way to worked up for nothing... What kind of person was she? Definately not the kind of person to get all nervous about something that wasn't even there. She was probably just still shocked from that little episode her and Hayner had just recently shared... She probably didn't even like her.

But still, nothing could help her shake the sudden feeling she was getting. Frustrated, she got up from her bed and hurried downstairs. "Sorry... I had to fix my hair." Pence rolled his eyes, muttering something about how he didn't see why girls spent so much time on their hair. He never did, and his hair was fine.

Hayner and her both looked at his gravity - defying hair, and had to stifle a laugh. "I don't know Olette..." Hayner started, looking at her, trying to make it seem like nothing happened. "One, your hair looks the same, and two, Pence's hair isn't all that great."

He stopped shoving his face with food, to glare at Hayner. Olette could only giggle. "Let's go out for lunch, huh? My mom will kill me if Pence eats everything again."

"I can't help it! I'm suppose to be on a diet at home... You have really good food. Your mother knows how to cook." Olette simply rolled her eyes, and started out the door.

"Just finish what you've started eating and hurry it up!" She heard the door open. Surely Pence hadn't finished THAT fast. But, when she turned, she saw those chocolate brown eyes, and blonde hair.

Hayner was going to say something...

"Hayner, before you say anything -" He stepped off the porch, and walked right past her. This confused Olette to the greatest extent. She turned, and watched him, as he carefully stepped through her and her mother's garden. "Hayner!"

He took out his pocket knife, and cut out a flower. This made Olette angry, as she frowned. He walked back up to the path, and thrust the flower in her hand. "I know you haven't been in the greatest mood since Roxas left. And, I tried just letting it go, hoping you'd get better. But, you haven't... So, I figured I'd try to cheer you up. Of course, without you staying to make sure Pence didn't eat your food, I couldn't go and buy you a flower. Sorry it had to be cheesy and be a flower you planted."

Hayner never acted that weird. He stared at the ground, as Olette blinked. Gingerly, she took the flower in her hand, and looked at it. The absolute perfect lily. She looked at him, his eyes still averted away from her. Tackling him at just the right angle, they both fell into the grass, and Olette kissed him fiercely on the lips.

She just couldn't hold the feeling in, and decided it was better to try it, than to never know. Apparently, it was the right move. Hayner wrapped his arm around her back, as both of her hands found their way around his neck.

The front door opened and shut again, making Olette roll off of him. They both stood up, a little dirty now from falling in the garden. Pence was smirking with a camera in his hand.

"Smile!"

They latched hands quickly, the flower in the middle, as the flash went off.

The picture came out, and Pence stared at it, waiting for it to come in... As he was doing this, Olette squeezed Hayners hand and whispered. "I say we ditch him and get sea salt ice cream."

"I'm in..." And with that, Hayner pulled Olette out of her yard, leaving Pence 'attempting' to run behind them, breathing heavily and waving the picture around.

Yes... Everything was going to be just fine. Perhaps one of these times, Olette would take some time to write Roxas a well thought out letter, instead of the stupid little replies. Perhaps, that would help lift her conscious about him leaving.

??

Okay wow. I haven't updated for a while. But see, for these requests, there's only a couple... And I lost the sheet with the ideas on them... But, I found it, and now I'm updating.

Sorry for being so late.

:) Hope you guys review, and give me some more requests. Talk to you all later!

-zesty-


	14. Snapshot 14:Dust

**100 Snapshots**

**I'm sorry! I forgot to put the last one was requested by wikki6**

**Snapshot #14: ((requested by wikki6))**

**Yuna was wet, kissing the cheek of Tidus, while he grinned stupidly.**

_The picture of wet and dry was an adorable one indeed. The two of them were finally together, after a long five months of talking._

_Yuna was in a pair of navy blue shorts, with matching colored boots laced up to almost her knees, and ontop of that, she had some sort of a shrowd tied around her waist and off to the side. She had on a white shirt, with a pink part attatched, leading into a hood. Her soft grown hair was in it's red wrap, and her bi colored eyes shimmered with a great capacity of happiness._

_Probably more than a lot of people in the world. _

_Tidus had on his shorts, shirt and vest, looking innocent as ever. His hair was slightly darker, because he was wet... But, to him it didn't matter. His blue eyes shimmered the beauty, and fondness for the girl standing next to him. His hand was laced with hers, and her head was sitting slightly on his shoulder._

_They were the utmost cutest couple people had seen in such a long time..._

_??_

"Do you really think it will work?" Yuna asked, her pixie form bobbing slightly up and down.

"I sure hope so..." Merlin nodded, handing her the small container of different ingrediants. "Dump that over your head."

"Excuse me?" She asked, looking confused.

"Well go on!" With a little hesitation, Yuna dumped the contense of the square and clear container over her head. She sneezed, some of it falling off and to the ground.

"Well?" She asked, becoming impatient.

"Now... Just hold on a moment!"

"Oh... Sorry..." She smiled, pulling off an innocent look. Glancing over to her left, she saw Tidus.

The great story of how they met, would never leave anyone's hearts.

She reflected, as Merlin stumbled with his magic a few things...

Rikku, Paine, and herself had gone to Destiny Islands with Sora after his insanely long journey. She was caught by him, after being bored one afternoon. And when she was bored, she dropped her pixie sparkles (or whatever you call those little specks that trail behind them) in the water, and allowed it to float up by the dirty blonde.

Stifling a giggle, she let it fall splat on his head. Shaking it, he couldn't for the life of him, no matter how many of his friends he accused, find the person who did it. Yuna always hid right behind him, not letting herself be seen.

Soon, it became to much, and she began talking to him. He didn't know who, but he enjoyed the company when everyone was mad at him, and he got to know this mystery person.

Every day for about a month, she would talk to him, coming and going as she pleased. Soon, she was more attatched to the boy, than she was her own pixie gullwing friends. They were worried about her, and made themselves known to the boy telling him everything she had told them.

But, what they hadn't thought about... Was not telling him that Yuna actually really liked the kid.

He was surprised that she looked like that. But, it didn't matter. Without anyone knowing, he begged Sora to find a way to have Yuna become a human so that they could finally be together.

At first, Sora had laughed upon the request, but soon after finding that Tidus was honestly serious... He took him and Yuna to Merlin.

It took another two weeks to find something that would make her unpixie again. Now, there they were... Waiting to see if this would really work.

Feeling silly infront of Tidus with dust, rose pedals, and a few other things on her head, Merlin finally got the spell down.

Engulfed in light, she found memories of her pixie life flashing before her eyes.

And before she knew it, she was on the ground, but still just as tall. Afraid to open her eyes, she had to feel those arms wrap around her. Opening them, she realize Tidus was hugging her. Giggling, she hugged him back, snuggling into his shoulder.

"It worked!" He exclaimed.

"No Really?" Paine asked, it was playful, but no one really could tell the difference with the emo fairy.

"Us next!" Rikku floated around, obviously excited for her cousin.

A little more magic, and all three of them were on their way to become new inhabitants to Destiny Islands.

"Hey!" Sora ran in with Riku and Kairi in tow. "It worked for all of you!" He smirked, and grabbed a camera.

Quickly, Yuna laced her hand with Tidus' and smiled. Both of them finding it easy to pose together, after this bit of time. After the picture was snapped, Tidus, without thinking turned to Yuna and kissed her forcefully on her lips.

They were going to be happy...

They would be together forever...

??

Sorry it's short, but there wasn't much I could do for this chapter. Next chapter will hopefully come soon. This next one is depressing, so I have to get in the right mood.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed... Leave some Love!

Wow... Not even 1000 words... I think that's a smidge pathedic, don't you? hahaha... Whoops! Next one will be longer, I swear!

-zesty-


	15. Snapshot 15:Wine

**100 Snapshots**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.**

**A/N: It's been a long time but I thought I would give it a shot… :) Wish me luck? Maybe? :)**

**Snapshot #15: ((requested by: LunaduSoleilx3))**

_Flower pedals were captured in the air, pink and blue and white. All beautiful blossoms of a brand new year. The sky was a perfect blue, the only clouds white and fluffy, not blocking the sun's golden rays from touching everything with a bit of nature's magic. The grass was emerald, seemingly shimmering – almost as happy as all of the people._

_Though they weren't in the picture, the people's happiness flooded to the two in the picture. One was in a black tux, a cute little bow tie slightly lopsided, his sapphire eyes sparkling with a happiness you only reach a few times in your life. His hair was tall and spiky – just how she liked it, just how it would always be… His arm was around the waist of the most beautiful woman in the world._

_Her hair was in a bun, a few ringlet of curls framing her face. Her bangs were separated so you could see her face, her natural looking make up giving her a simple glow. Her own azure eyes twinkling far more than any star would ever shine again. Her dress was strapless, as white as snow, complimenting her pale skin. It hugged her hips, before flowing outward in a full skirt, much like a princess. The veil was wavering behind her in the wind, the small tiara on her head capturing a glint of sunlight, causing a cute, star-shaped glare in the picture. Her own arm was around the man's waist as well._

_Her bouquet of flowers were pink and blue – their two favorite colors, and not to mention some white. The flowers were aligned perfectly, as though they were grown just to show in this picture alone. They were standing on the grass, a shimmering pond in the background. There was a fountain, spouting water, liquid drops captured in the snapshot._

_?_

He watched the sky lazily. His eyes were filled with unreadable emotions, as he lay in the grass, waiting for something more to happen.

He did this and only this on his days off. He would move outside to the park, and simply lay in the long grass, tickling whatever part of him was uncovered, as he felt the warm breeze on his skin. This would have made him content, and yet a beautiful day like this one was mocking.

How dare it be so beautiful, when it knew how much pain it truly caused him.

Sitting up, he glanced around the park, seeing mothers playing with their children, young couples snuggling and sharing a picnic. Grandparents watching for the first time their children's children riding a bike for the first time.

Roxas closed his eyes. The teenagers – that's what he had. A love so pure it could fight through death to stay together. He stopped himself, shaking that comparison out of his mind.

The adults with their kids, the grandparents – that's everything he was supposed to have. The whole day was out to get him as he bitterly stood, wrapping his arms around himself as to hold the pieces of his empty shell together.

It was six months ago today…

_Roxas… When I met you, the first thing I told myself is that you were everything I aspired to be._

He bowed his head – he missed her _so_ much…

_What truly made me realize I loved you was that you helped me to achieve what I wanted in the most positive ways possible!_

His steps became echoes of the past, empty footsteps of the future he wouldn't ever have…

_Of course, the things that I discovered on this journey… _A smile graced her pink lips then – he remembered… _Your wit… Your charm… Your confusion to things you didn't pay enough attention to…_

He pushed himself to move forward. Walking through the little, peaceful town, he remembered her saying this is the place she had always wanted to be. A place where she knew her neighbors, and could feel safe about where she was.

_But today isn't the day it all starts… I know that's what a lot of people think…_

Finally he got to where he wanted to be. On a cute little block, with lots of young children, and couples old and new, a white house with pretty blue shutters and a deck to sit on and watch the famous sunset of Twilight Town. He pushed open the door, watching the cozy inside (she had designed it all by herself – Roxas was her support)

_But… The day I met you… _There she laughed – he wished he could hear her laugh again. _When you spilled coffee all over my white dress… That's where the journey began…_

He tromped up the stairs, not bothering to move about the whole house examining everything to make sure it stayed just how she had first wanted it.

_Of course, I tried avoiding white around you all the time after that…_

He moved to the room with the queen sized bed – it was the only thing good enough for _his_ queen. She had called him on how cheesy that line was, but allowed him to buy her everything she wanted for this room.

_But the fears and negative emotions that came with starting something, only made it all the more beautiful when we finally got to this point…_

He opened the closet and pushed the clothes aside. He pulled out a dress… It was white with a coffee stain all down the front.

_It made it blossom, and now we can focus on starting something new, building off something stable – something we're completely sure about._

He dropped to his knees right there, putting his face into the dress, taking in the scent that still lingered. The material became wet, and he found his eyes forming tears that rolled down his cheeks, making small wet dots on the soft cotton dress.

_And that from the beginning was one of my goals… To start something new on top of something stable… Look here again, Roxas…_ Her eyes had landed on his… sapphire to sapphire… _You're helping me achieve those goals once again…_

The whole house was empty, and he wondered if there would ever be another being there besides people who came to make sure he was okay.

_I know this journey will be hard… And obstacles will be put ahead of us, simply for us to run right through them. Not dodge or duck – we'll face them head on…_

His head lifted to the picture on the night stand… The wedding pictures…

_Together…_

His eyes widened as he pushed off the ground, abandoning the dress as he looked in the mirror. He ruffled up his hair, and straightened his jacket and jeans. Then running downstairs, he went to the cabinet and grabbed a bottle, then to another to grab a few more things.

_Even if wedding vows aren't the right place to say it…_

He shut the door, hurrying down the creaky steps to the oak porch of the big, beautiful house fit for six people.

_I just want to tell you…_

With the items in a small basket, he carried them down the street, ignoring whoever could be out at this odd hour of the day as he moved. He got through undisturbed except for some 'hellos' here and there.

_Never stop achieving your goals either, Roxas…_

His eyes glanced at the park entrance he had run from so quickly just an hour ago, but he was beyond that point. His willed his feet to move him faster without breaking into a pure sprint, but he kept calm, his face still as emotionless as it was when he glanced at the flawless sky.

_Those are just as important as mine…_

Finally, he stepped on familiar grass… A place he had stopped visiting because it caused too many bad memories for him. And walking forward, he saw all the names engraved on stone.

_And I know, I'll help you achieve your goals as long as I can…_ Tears this time, gathered in her eyes – hopefully it was waterproof make up. _No matter what…_

Then he stopped… On top of a hill, with withered, old flowers to the side of the stone, under a beautiful tree with leaves quivering in the soothing wind.

_Remember…_

He set the cloth down – the white so similar to her dress it panged him, but he ignored the tug of his heart, and then places the wine glasses down.

_I didn't want to do traditional vows because it speaks of 'til death do us apart', but I know we're more than that…_

The cork came out of the bottle with a popping sound, and he smelled the scent of familiar wine. He wished he could smell it further, but it was expensive, and set for special occasions…

_The journey…_

He poured wine into both glasses, and picked both up, placing one on the tombstone, and holding one in his hand. The sun caught in the glass and ricocheted, making a light pattern on the cloth in front of him.

_Won't end at death…_

"To you, Nami… I miss you…" He said the few words, and lightly tapped his glass against the one on her grave, and took a small sip, watching the beautiful sky.

It reminded him so much of that day… But for the first time, he watched with a confident face…

_It's just another beginning…_

A smile slowly crept onto his lips, as he raised his glass in the air, knowing that wherever she was now, she was watching…

_Built on something even more stable than last time…_

'Naminé Lynn Cole. Wonderful daughter, friend, and wife. December 2, 1985 to February 15, 2010. A new beginning. Rest in peace.'

?

**A/N: I liked that one. I hope it was sad :) sorry I haven't updated in like forever… :( I feel pretty bad about it, but I hope you all can forgive me…**

**Please review! And requests are still being accepted! :) I'll start trying to update on a regular basis.**

**-zesty-**


End file.
